A Exorcist journey
by PrismHeart
Summary: Mccard Castolen, the best exorcist of the Vatican, is sent to Japan to keep an eye on the stray devil population. During his mission he meets a bunch of interesting people at Kuoh Academy. Will these people that he meets find out what he really does, or will he just be shrouded in mystery.
1. OC Bio

**I forgot to post this before the first chapter.**

Character OC: Mccard Castolen Theme song: Kami to Hito to

Age: 14

Occupation: Exorcist for the Vatican

Clothing: Metal cross necklace (Casual) White T-shirt, Dark blue hoodie, Black scarf, Grey jeans, and Dirty white sneakers, (Exorcist) White Cassock, Black combat boots, Red scarf.

Affilation: The Vatican

Species: Human

Family: Dad(American,Priest)Deceased, Mom(Italian,Bank accountant)Deceased, adopted by father Concord at age 2.

Ethnicity: American, Italian.

Hair: White, Shoulder length, Bangs cover Left eye.

Eyes: Blue

Height: 5'11

Body type: Toned body

Personality: Kind-Hearted, caring.

Likes: Worshipping god, music, shooting, magic.

Dislikes: Failing, losing others, perverts.

Weapons: 2 desert eagles, Rising Dawn, and Falling Eve, gloves that create weapons, Light Sword, Limit Break.

Abilities: Large holy resistence (due to heavy belief) Holy magic, accuracy, godly speed.

Sacred Gear: Cross creator: Increases holy magic attacks, able to create anything in the shape of a cross (claymores, swords, guns, etc.)

Backstory: Mccard was born to a priest and a bank accountant, after 1 year of Mccard being born, his family was attacked by devils, they were told to kill Mccard before he awoken his sacred gear. Mccard's parents ran away from the devils with Mccard in his mothers arms. They then went to Vatican City and set him on the door way with a letter explaining what had happened as of. Mccards parents were the killed by the devils chasing after them for a year. When Mccard turned 5 he started his training to become an exorcist of the Vatican. After 9 years of training and killing stray devils, at age 14 Mccard has been sent to Japan to keep an eye on the amount of stray devils in the area he will be sent to. He was also told to bring back a girl that was named Asia Argento. He, also gets enrolled into an academy called 'Kuoh Academy'.


	2. The Departure, and Arrival

Chapter 1: The Departure

**I don't own High School DxD or any of the characters in this anime. I do own, father Concord, and Mccard Castolen. This is my first fanfiction, so feel free to give me some tips to improve my writing, anyways enjoy the first chapter.**

Boy was sitting and leaning in his chair, listening to calming music on his mp3 player. When a man dressed in clerical clothing walks into the boy's room.

"Father Concord would like to see you now Mccard." the priest said.

"Okay, I'll be there in a bit." Mccard said.

As he proceeded to get off of his chair and walk towards the door, wearing a white cassock, red scarf, and black boots, his cross necklace jingling as he walked. Thinking as he walked, he was thinking of his parents, even though he was still an infant at the time, he can still remember what his parents looked like.

"I wonder what father Concord would want now." He thought to himself moving some of his white hair out of his right eye and on to his left.

Mccard was than greeted by a large pair of sliver doors, he than pushes the doors in and was greeted with a large wooden desk and a man that looked like in his late forties, early fifties, with blue eyes and brown hair, standing and staring at him.

"Ah, I was wondering when you were going to get here Mccard." He said calmly, with a smile on his face.

"You know how far my room is from your office." Mccard responded.

"That is true." The old man replied. "So, what do you need, father?" Mccard questioned, as he sat down in a chair across the other side of the desk.

The old man than walked over to his desk and grabbed a yellow folder with a paperclip holding it closed, out of his desk drawer, and handed the folder to Mccard. "I have a mission for you Mccard." The old father said. Mccard than takes the folder and opens it, looking at its contents, he than looks back up at the father, with a raised eyebrow, "Oh?" he said. "Yes." the father continued, "I need you to go to Japan and keep an eye on the amount of stray devils that are in that area." Mccard looked back at the files, "My guess is that the pictures of these girls are the devils in that are correct?" He showed the father a picture of a red-haired girl with a light skin-tone blue-green eyes, wearing a white long-sleeved button down shirt, with a black ribbon on the collar of the shirt under a black shoulder cape.

The father nods "Yes, those people are the devils in the area trying to stop stray devils, but aren't doing so well at it." Mccard chuckles a bit, "Yeah, I can tell by the results on this paper. So any way, there is this place called 'Kuoh Academy' my guess is that you want me to be enrolled in there so I can keep an eye on these devils also." The father nods, "Yes, but don't worry, I've already gotten you enrolled and have prepared a place for you to stay at during your mission, and the Vatican has even been so kind enough to lend you a considerable amount of Japanese currency." Mccard stares back at the father, "So when do I get going?" "Your flight leaves at 1:30 pm, so you might want to start getting ready for your trip." Mccard gets off of the chair and says "I couldn't agree more, first time going to a place like Japan, this'll be good." He then proceeds to walk towards the door until he was stopped by father Concords voice, "Also, I have heard that Argento is in the location that you'll be going to." "Thanks for the info." "You're welcome, and good luck Mccard castolen." Mccard than goes and swings the doors open and the close on their own.

"Might as well get Rising dawn, and Falling eve." Mccard than proceeds to walking down the hallway to his room. After about 8-10 minutes, he finally reaches his room. He then reaches for the door handle and swings it open walking into the living room, and slamming the door shut. He goes to his room which is decorated with crosses, and guns of all kinds. H goes over to the table to the far left of the room, where to desert eagles are located, Falling eve being the gun colored a dark orange and the Belt of Venus going across the sight of the gun, Rising dawn is colored a light red with a cloud decal going across the sight, with cross decals on both sides of each gun handle. Mccard grabs his two desert eagles, and puts them in holsters on the outside of each leg. He than goes to the close and pulls out a white and blue backpack and walks over to the bathroom and grabs his toothbrush and toothpaste. After grabbing some extra clothing and his only other pair of shoes, he was ready to go.

He then sets up a teleportation spell and vanishes in a bright light, and appears in what looks like an airplanes bathroom, he was on the plane. He then walks out of the bathroom, thankfully no one was on the plane, he than walks over to a seat near the window and places his bag at his feet. After 20 minutes, people started to board the plane, after 30 minutes the flight attendant on the intercom says "We will now be leaving on a one way trip to Japan, the trip will take about 4 to 5 hours, please make sure all of your baggage is in a safe place and have a nice day. After hearing that, the plane started to move, after waiting 35 minutes; Mccard takes out his MP3 player and earbuds, and then proceeds to listen to calming piano and violin music and drifts to sleep. After 3 hours and 25 minutes, he wakes up and finds that they have just landed at their destination. He then pulls his backpack out from under him and leaves the plane with a light yawn. He looks at the address he was given on a piece of paper and then proceeds to go to a janitors closet. He then casts a teleportation spell to the address he was given, and appears in what seems to be a decent sized apartment with a foldable couch/bed, a coffee table and a small kitchen, on top of the coffee table rested a cardboard box with a white piece of paper on its top, and another backpack.

Mccard walks over to the backpack and opens it, to find a large amount of Japanese currency in all of its pockets, he than looks at the box right next to the backpack and opens the letter.

"_Mccard, I hope this amount of money will suffice for your mission, in the box you will find a pair of clothing, this is the academy's uniform that is mandatory to wear. Remember what your mission is, keep the stray devil population down, good luck don't die and I hope to see you soon. Sincerely_ _Father Concord_."

Mccard than opens the cardboard box with a disgusted face, he sighs "This uniform doesn't really suit me but, one must make do with what one has I suppose." He then places the uniform back in its box and looks at the time, 2:00 pm, "Guess I might as well take a look around and see what I'm in for I suppose." 


	3. The First Day

Chapter 2  
the first day 

Mccard than walks over to the door but stops before he grabs the handle, 'I need to put on a different pair of clothing, people will get suspicious, and I really don't want to get into a fight on my first day in Japan.' He then proceeds over to his white and blue backpack and unzips it, revealing a white T-shirt, a dark blue hoodie, a black scarf, grey jeans, and a pair of dirty white sneakers. After switching his exorcist clothing for the other pair of clothes, he grabs the key for the door and walks out of his room, greeted by the brightness of the sun and a nice cold breeze, 'Good thing I put on the hoodie and scarf before I left' he thought to himself. He then walks over to the staircase and walks down the stairs and onto the sidewalk and going to the right. On his way down the road, he goes to puts in his earbuds and mp3 player and by the push of the button, it started playing calm music.

On his way down the side-walk, he looks over to his left and to find a two brick walls pointing towards a large building with people, mostly girls walking around its campus. He sighs and says "Well, this must be Kuoh, must be a school that went co-ed recently." Mccard then proceeds to stare at the building and walks off. After about 10 minutes of walking he paused and felt his stomach grumble "Might as well go and get some dinner." He looked around him and found a small burger shop to his right, while walking to it he felt something strange, he looked around and only found a group of Kuoh academy students walking down towards him. He stares at them and proceeds to go to the burger shop. He walks up to the register and orders a cheese burger with lettuce, tomato and union.

After satisfying his hunger he finds a mask store across the street. He looks both ways before crossing the street and entering the small mask shop. He looked around to see what kinds of masks they have and one really caught his eye, a hunter-nin mask, it had a blue cross going down the middle of the mask while the arms of the cross went over the eyes with a symbol going over each of the eyes, the symbol looked like a crown made out of thorns the eye slots were two lines, one on each side of the mask. Mccard grabs the mask and looks at the mask and feels it feeling the kind of material it was made out of, he then proceeded towards the store owner which was an old man, "Like the mask there boy?" the old man asks, "I do, it really interests me, how much does this mask cost?" Mccard asked, "Costs about 1,536 yen." Mccard than pulls out his wallet and fishes out a 5,000 yen bill and hands it to the old man "Keep the change, sir." Mccard said and walked out of the shop.

Mccard walks down the street over to his apartment. After he got back to his room, he placed the mask on the coffee table and pulls out some string he found in his pocket, he than walks over to his bed and grabbed his backpack that had his clothes, he unzipped the pocket in front of his backpack and pulls out a pair of fingerless, black gloves, the only finger that was covered was both of his middle fingers, after putting on the gloves, he held his hand to the side, his palm facing upward and a small dim light appeared, creating a small hole puncher, He walks over to the mask and punches one hole on each side of the mask, placing the mask on his face he slide the string into the holes and tied it off, fitting him perfectly.

There was a ringing coming out of the backpack with the money, Mccard walks over to the bag and opens up the bag finding the source of the ringing; a small cellphone that had the words "Stray Devil alert" on its face. His eyes widen a little bit and he puts the phone in his pocket. He then snaps his fingers and he was covered in a bright light and after a few seconds he had different clothing on, he was wearing a white Cossack, black steel toed combat boots and the black scarf he had turned red. He pulls the phone out again and looks at where the stray devil is located, after a few minutes of memorizing the coordinates; he claps his hands together and was enveloped in a white light and teleported to the devils location.

The place where the stray devil was in was a large room to what looked like a store-house, inside was 5 people, a girl with blue green eyes, crimson hair with a buxom figure to go with it while wearing the Kuoh academy, the second girl had black hair tied in a pony-tail with an orange ribbon, violet eyes a buxom figure and a calm yet sadistic smile also wearing the Kuoh Academy uniform, the third and final girl in the group was a small girl with silver hair, a petite figure, black cat pins on both sides of her hair and hazel eyes, wearing the Kuoh uniform but without the shoulder cape, there were 2 boys, a blond haired boy with blue eyes, wearing the full boys uniform for the academy, the last boy was one the brown hair wearing the academy uniform but his blazer was fully un-buttoned and below the blazer was a red shirt, and blue white sneakers replacing his dress shoes. They encountered a woman with a voluptuous body and black hair, but something was wrong, her entire lower body was completely changed, her front legs looked like hands that had claws, and her stomach cavity was a large gaping mouth with razor sharp teeth, and held the name Viser.

A bright light appeared in between the group of students, after the light faded someone was standing there, with shoulder length blond hair, wearing a mask with a blue cross going across the face, a black metal necklace, and wearing a white Cossack with a blue cross going down the center of the back, with black combat boots. The boy then looked behind him to find the group of students staring at him ready to attack at will; he looked back to his front to find 2 large hands, and a gaping maw, he looks up and finds a top half of a woman staring at him with anger and hunger in her eyes. "Well, who might be this boy I wonder?" said Viser, "My name is of no importance to you, poorly created devil." The boy retorted, "But if you must know, my name is Mccard Castolen of the Vatican, one of the best exorcists from there." He said. "Well, I'm going to enjoy eating than boy!' She said before lunging at Mccard. He jumps up into the air, avoiding her arms as he flew through the air behind her, he than pulls out Falling eve and Rising dawn, pulling the trigger on both of them, 2 white lights shot out, blazing through the air, piercing the 2 back legs of Viser, "AHHHH! YOU'LL PAY FOR THAT FOOLISH HUMAN!" she screamed and swung her snake-tail at Mccard. In the blink of an eye, Mccard jumped up, avoiding the tail and holstered Falling eve, which was in his right hand. Mccard held his right hand out and a light appeared showing the silhouette of a sword, after a second the sword fully appeared in his hand, a golden hilt and a completely white blade made out of light. He was about to hit the ceiling, so he placed his feet pointing up, and when he made impact with the ceiling he pushed off, racing towards the tail of the stray devil at an alarming rate, he then flipped in the air and did an overhead swing at the base of the tail, cutting it off while being showered with blood, the stray devil screamed in pain as her tail was cut off, Viser than turns and swings her left arm at Mccard but he put pointed his left hand holding Rising dawn and pulled the trigger, making a large hole in the Visers hand, as she screamed, she lunged at him trying to get him in the large mouth in her stomach, Mccard jumps back but gets slapped by Visers right hand that was still unharmed, as he flew through the air, the snake tail than jumped up and bit onto his leg, "GAHH!" Mccard shouted as blood started leaking out of his wounded left leg, he than axe-kicks the floor smashing the snakes head and sending its body into the ground. Mccard than glares at the stray devil that was no scared because of the light blue aura surrounding him "Big mistake you just made devil." He said calmly as his wounded leg started to heal, "HOW IS THAT POSSIBLE!?" she yelled, looking surprised and scared, "Because, I believe in the lord. Now, let's see how you can handle this." He then teleports in front of the devil with the two guns in his hands, and rapidly pressing their triggers send a wave of bullets into the mouth making holes in it, he than teleports to Visers side and continues sending a barrage of bullets at her making thousands of holes in her, sending her stumbling to the side, he than teleports to the other side and does the same things, he than appears above her, spinning above her in the air, raining down light bullets on Viser as it than proceeds to lie on the floor due to exhaustion and blood loss. He then teleported in front of Viser pointing Falling eve at her head and proceeded to say "Paybacks a bitch." And pulled the trigger repeatedly and sending blood and pieces of her brain onto his Cossack, and then raised is right hand and a large square rocket launcher with 4 holes, one on each corner, appeared on his should, he then pointed the rocket launcher and shot for rockets at the now dead Viser, causing it to explode.

After the fight he looks back at the group of 5 students standing there flabbergasted at what they have just seen. Mccard than turned around and looked at where the body used to be, now a large pile of money replacing it, he gave a questioning look and felt a vibrating in his left pocket, he took out the phone and read what was on the face of the phone "_Congratulations on killing your first stray devil on your mission, every time you kill a stray devil you get a certain amount of yen, or Japanese currency, this is a nice little perk if you ever run out of money. Have fun on your mission Mccard. Father Concord." _ He goes over to the pile of money and makes that had the money in it appear; he then proceeds to put some of the money into the bag until it was full. He then zipped up the bag and made it disappear, he turns around and still sees the group of 5 students, "What, haven't you seen anything like me kill a stray devil before?" the girl with the crimson hair stepped forward "Yes we have, it's just that we haven't seen someone kill one the way you did before." she said , Mccard then said "It's just the way how I kill, I make sure nothing is left so I can be sure that they won't come back for round 2." He said with a calm tone, snapping his fingers and making the blood and brains disappear making his clothes all white like nothing ever happened to it. Mccard than kneels down and grabs a few more packs of money and putting them into his pockets, he then stood up and started walking away, the crimson haired girl asks him "Who are you? And why are you here?" Mccard than stops and turns his head and flips his hair off of the mask before saying, "If you heard what I said before I started killing the stray, you wouldn't need to ask me, but I'm just an exorcist on a mission and that's all you need to know." He then turns his head and claps his hands together and then vanishing in a bright light. "Rias, I'm curious to know who that boy is behind the mask." The girl with the black tied hair said with a smile on her face, "I'm just curious as you are Akeno."

A bright light appeared in the middle of the room and Mccard appears. He then reaches to the back of his head and unties the mask and places it on the coffee table, he than snaps his fingers, changing him to a towel wrapped around his waist as he walks over the bathroom. After taking a shower and drying off, he snaps his fingers and he is enveloped in a white light and is in a pair of white sweat pants and a plain white t-shirt. He walks over to the fridge and places his hand on the door and hears clanking and thumping inside of the fridge, he opens the door and finds a large amount of food and water inside of the fridge. "Hmph, convenient." He said, after he takes out a water bottle and downs it all in one gulp, he then throws it into the recycling bin and walks over to the bed in the other room and lies down on it. "Well, this sure has been an interesting day, tomorrow I start my first day at Kuoh, I wonder how that will go, will I encounter bullies, not likely knowing that it has recently went co-ed, so I guess that not many boys are gonna be there." He says to himself. After 10 minutes of lying on the bed, he slowly closes his eyes, and drifts off to sleep.

**A/N: So concludes chapter 2, Mccard meets the Gremory peerage and destroys a stray devil on his own. The next day will start him at Kuoh academy. Will the people there like him and except him? **

**Favorite and Follow if you want to, if you want, give me tips on how to improve my writing skills. Now have a pleasant day/night(depending on where you are).**


	4. Exorcist at school

Chapter 3  
Exorcist at school 

'BEEP BEEP BEEP' blared the alarm clock. Mccards eyes opening looking at his alarm clock, he reaches his hand over to the clock and slaps it onto the ground, knocking out the batteries. Mccard gets out of the bed and goes to pick up his clock, when he picked it up the clock froze at the time of 5:55 AM. He grabs the batteries and places them in and the clock than started to function again. He stands up out of his kneeling position, and lets out a loud yawn and stretched his arms. He then grabs a firm hold of his chin and the top his head and turns his head to the side, letting out multiple cracks as he did so again on the other side. He then spun his top half and it cracked also, letting out a sigh of relief. Mccard sighed and walked over to the bathroom for a shower and to brush his teeth and wash his face. When he was showering he thought about what he said last night '_I must be stupid or something, girls can be bullies also, why was I thinking that only guys can be bullies? Eh doesn't matter right now, I just might be that one person that they might pick on because I'm a new kid or something _'.After thinking of that he let out a sigh and turned off the water, grabbing a towel and dried himself off.

He then walked out of the bathroom and toward his drawers and pulled out a pair of boxers, he then walked into the dining room and towards the box that had the uniform in it, after a few minutes he was in his Kuoh Academy uniform, he walks over to the mirror on the wall and looks at himself, "Still don't like it, but will have to deal with it" he said to himself. He walks over to the freezer on top of the fridge and opened its door. He looked around for a bit but then he found what he was looking for, he got out of the freezer and placed the frozen sausage, egg, and cheese biscuit on the counter, he looked at the microwaves digital clock and it said 6:20 AM, "Woah." he said with a slightly surprised tone, "Time flies when you're getting ready I guess." Mccard then unwrapped the biscuit and placed it on a napkin and put it in the microwave and pressed the 'Reheat' button. After waiting a few minutes he stops the microwave and grabs the biscuit inside. "OUCH! AH, HOT HOT HOT!" he yelled while placing the hot biscuit on the table; looking at his red hands, "Guugh, not the smartest idea I've had." He said.

Looking at the clock it said, 6:25 AM, "Better get going than. Need to take a look around the academy and see where my classes are at before the day actually starts." He grabs the key to the room, and the biscuit which finally cooled; he slung his brown leather messenger bag over his shoulder. He then walked over to the door and opened it walking out and slamming it shut behind him. On his way to school across, he saw a brown haired boy, he looked around 17 at least, wearing the Kuoh uniform but with a red t-shirt underneath, while wearing blue and white sneakers. Around that boy were the same 3 girls he saw last night, the crimson haired girl, the girl with long black hair and an orange ribbon with violet eyes, and the short silver haired girl with the cat pins. Mccard stares at them from across the street and puts his left hand in his pockets and continuing the walk and finishing his biscuit from earlier, staring at the small group until he reached the school. "Well, time to go to hel- I mean school." He said to himself walking through the gates.

While walking he looked around the yard his blond hair moving across his face onto his right eye, which he gently pushed onto his left eye, while hearing some of the people talking, "Is he the new guy?" "He's kinda cute." "He's the foreign exchange student I heard." He sighed "Now I remember why I didn't go to school, attracted to much attention onto myself." He continued walking while looking at the ground until he saw a shadow in front of him and swiftly moving to the right letting the girl pass by. He looked behind himself and saw the small group of 4 from before on the other side of the street staring at him, with a glare, he glares back and turns around and walks into the building.

"Wow, seems like a nice place to learn, but will its looks go good like its learning expectations?" he said whispered to himself. He walked around with a piece of paper in his hand, he looked to a door in front of him, "Ok, this is my class I guess, all there is now is to wait for the bell to-" the blaring of a bell was heard and people started entering the building "ring." He finished. He opened the door and walked into the class and found a seat by the window in the back of the room. As the girls walked in talking about what they got on their test yesterday and asking if they finished the homework, made him chuckle to himself a bit. After they have found where they wanted to sit, the teacher stood up and walked to the middle of the board, "Ah, I see we have a new person in the class." He said with a smile, moving his brown and yellow hair. Turning his head and looked out the window, hoping not to be called on and sighed. After a few seconds of looking who was the new kid, they looked to the back of the room and saw Mccard, his white shoulder length hair tied into a small pony tail near the nape of his neck, he turned his head a bit and saw the teacher grinning at him, "So, what's your name young man?" he said. "Do I really have to say it?" Mccard said in a clam monotone voice, "Of course, after all it is a must that the new student has to introduce him or herself." "If it gets you off my back." Mccard said standing up, "My name is Mccard Castolen, I'm from the Vatican and I'm a 1st year here at Kuoh, my age is 14 years old, I know what you're thinking and I was the smartest kid in my whole school and they let me skip a grade." The girls look in surprise whispering to each other, "Is that enough information for you …" "Call me Mr.A." he said, "Very well, Mr.A" Mccard said sitting down.

The bell rang and it was time for lunch, Mccard picked up his bag and walked out of the room and toward the outside, where most of the students were going. After getting outside he walked over to a nearby tree that was next to a building where the kendo club trained. He opened up his bag and pulled out a laptop and typed on it "_Father concord, so far Japan isn't that bad, the buildings are nice, the stores are quite interesting, and I have an amount of money that can get me more than enough ramen and sausage egg and cheese biscuits. I'm glad you gave me this mission father, thank you. Mccard."_After hitting the 'enter' key to send the email, he closed his silver laptop and put it back in his messenger bag. He looked to his right and saw three boys battling over who gets to look next, one of them was the boy he saw with those 3 girls. Mccard, then pulls out his laptop and plays a door opening sound, scaring the boys off. After putting away his laptop, he walked over to the hole and felt that it was the changing room for the girls. He put his bag now and pulled out a ruler, buzzsaw, a blow torch and a match. He measured the length and width of the hole and wrote it down on a notepad he had in his pocket. He then reached into his bag and pulled out a welding mask "Time to fix this hole."

The girls in the changing room heard his voice and looked at the hole, to see sparks fly through the hole. They rushed out the door to find Mccard in the middle of sawing a piece of stone to pieces, sparks flying around. Mccard looked to his right and saw the group of girls standing there looking at him, he lifted the welding mask he had on and looked at the girls with a calm feel in his eyes. He then slid the piece of stone into the hole in the wall and pulled out the blow torch, he pulled out his match and looked at the girls and calmly walked over to a girl with long brown hair tied in a ponytail and grabbed the shinai she was holding and placed the match on it, ripping it across the sword and setting the match on fire, Mccard looked at the girl with a warming smile saying "Thank you ma'am." He then flicked his welding mask over his face and placed the match near the muzzle of the blowtorch setting it on fire. He walked over to where the piece of stone was and started welding the stone into the wall, making it part of the wall, after about five minutes, he let go of the blowtorch's trigger and putting it back in his messenger bag, along with his welding mask and the blocks of stone he chopped up.

He rose up and turned around to see the girls still standing there with surprised looks on all of their faces. He raised an eyebrow "What? Did you honestly think that I would peep on you girls?" the brown haired girl from before walked forward, "Well, yeah, we thought that you were going to be like those 3 perverts and peep in on us." "Now, why would I do something like that? I get why those 3 boys are looking at you while you're changing, they like the looks of you. You're visually appealing to them, I'm not standing up to them, to be honest, I hate perverts with a passion." The girls look wide eyed, "Why else would I close that hole up from those guys?" "We thought you were going to peep in on us as well." "Well, I'm not, I'm not perverted, nor will I be, I'm an individual that does things for the convenience of others. Especially for lovely ladies like yourselves." He said with a smile. The girls blush a little and Mccard proceeds to walk past them, the girl with brown hair walked in front of him and he stopped walking and looked at her and asked "Can I help you with something ma'am?" she said back with a slight blush "Um, yeah, I just wanted to know what your name is." He smiled and said "My name's Mccard, it's a pleasure to make your acquaintance miss…" "Muruyama." She said with a smile, Mccard held out his hand and Muruyama held out hers and the shook, "See you around in school Muruyama." He said letting go of her hand and walking off.

"Did you just see that?! The new guy just plugged up our peep hole!" said the boy with glasses with tears coming out of his eyes, "He'll pay for this I swear!" said the bald boy. They both then raced off to follow Mccard, leaving the boy with brown hair all alone.

Mccard, now wearing a blank look on his face, thought to himself, 'did a few girls a huge favor, good on me, now those pervs are gonna be on my like white on rice.' The two boys from before raced at Mccard and grabbed him and held him against the wall by his collar. "My guess is that you two are mad because I did something, yes?" The bald kid looked at Mccard and punched him in the face, "You're damn sure right you did something, you got rid of our peep hole!" Mccard rose from the ground, "Why would you think that violence would solve a problem like this? What's done is done and you two are just gonna have to find something else to do besides peep in on those young women." Mccard said sternly. "Why you.." the bald kid ran at him and tried to punch Mccard in the stomach, but only to get his punch blocked. Mccard held the boys hand firmly and strong, Mccard then let go of his hand and spun to the boys left and kicked the boy's feet out from under him, the boy landing hard on the ground. "Maybe you should think twice before going at someone you just met." Mccard said with a straight face. The boy with the glasses was running at him and tried to punch Mccard in the face only to be dodged, Mccard knocked the boy's feet out from under him and the boy did a cart wheel in the air and was kicked in the stomach by Mccard and was sent flying towards a nearby tree, slamming into it upside down. "Same goes for you too glasses." Mccard raised his arm and whipped the blood off of his lip and walked off.

The rest of the school day went well, except for the fact the students were always staring at Mccard because of the little fight the broke out during lunch time. When the bell rung, Mccard stood up and walked out of the classroom with a black look on his face. He was walking out of the main building and accidentally bumped into a certain red haired girl he saw this morning, he stared at her blue-green eyes and turned around and walk off, a girl yelled to Mccard "Aren't you going to apologize to Rias-san?" "No, why would you care if I didn't apologize? You're not her, and I don't see her asking for an apology, so I'll be on my way now." Mccard said, and proceeded to the gate and walked home. "Well, great first day of school, possibly befriended some girls in the kendo club, beat two guys who wanted to pick a fight with me, and managed to pass my first quiz with flying colors, so all in all, pretty good day."

In the Occult Research Clubhouse, Rias was sitting behind a desk and drinking a cup of tea, in front of her sitting on couches were four other people, two girls, and two boys. "So" the boy with brown hair said, breaking the silence, "What do you guys think of the new foreign kid?" The boy with blond hair spoke "I find him quite interesting, his skills in that little fight your two friends had with him were amazing. But you really need to keep track of your friends Issei." The with brown hair was known as Issei Hyoudou, one of the 3 perverts of the school. "…I agree with Kiba." "Of course, you always agree with Kiba, Koneko." The boy with blond hair was Kiba Yuuto, the schools version of "Prince Charming" and Koneko Toujou, the girl with silver hair, she's the school's mascot. "That boy displayed a holy aura when we saw him; I'm surprised no devils or fallen angel tried to go after him." Said the girl with violet eyes, "Of course no one would go after him, his aura is powerful, I think the fallen angels would be more scared then brave to fight him, even though he does look young Akeno." "That still doesn't change that he's a threat to us Issei." Rias intervened. A small magic circle appeared and a Rias looked at it and sighed, "We have another stray devil. Akeno, get ready a jump circle." "Of course Rias." Akeno said. Akeno HimeJima, a devil born from a fallen angel, she accels in magic usage and is a complete sadist. "Let's get going now, I hope this time that exorcist from last night doesn't show up, we still need to show what the powers of the pieces to Issei." Said Rias. "The circle is ready Rias" said Akeno, "Ok, let's go" The 5 devils were than enveloped in a red light as a circle with the Gremory family crest in the center appeared, and they disappeared.

**A/N: Sorry for the sudden stop, I had school work to do, anyway, Mccard's first day at Kuoh was quite interesting, now let's see what happens to the stray devil in the next chapter.**

**Don't forget to leave a review, they are a big help, appreciated and well encouraged! **

**Have a nice day/night**


	5. Day 1 training, confession

Chapter 4  
Preperations: Day 1 training, confession

**A/N: Sorry for the wait, had school and family work to do, so here's the next chapter, Mccard helps gives the group a helping hand. **

**If you want to know why, Rias asked and she shall receive. Mccard being kind hearted, he helps them out with training, but this is day 1 so the next days will come up in the next chapters.**

**Disclaimer, I don't own Highschool DxD or the characters, the only person I own is Mccard.**

A red magic circle with the Gremory family crest in the middle appeared in the center of what looked like an abandoned mansion. Rias and her peerage then appeared, as the magic circle slowly faded away.

"Where are we?" asked Issei, "In what seems to be the abandoned mansion on the hill, you can see it from Kuoh." Replied Rias.

The peerage heard footsteps and looked to their right, seeing a man with long black hair, brown eyes, wearing a tuxedo. "Well, looks like dinner came to me this time." He said happily licking his lips with his snake like tongue.

Rias smirks, "You might as well give up, and you're out numbered and out matched."

The man's gentle smile turns into a wide grin, "Oh really now? Well you haven't seen anything yet, so I don't see why you're making an assumption like that little devil."

The man's back then starts twitching, large bat like wings shooting out of his back, his skin turning pale white, a blue pitchfork like tail emerging, his fingernails elongating into sharp claws, growing in size to what seems to be about 15 feet, 2 more arms bursting out of the man's left and right side giving him for arms. Bright red flames appeared in his right hand as a large scimitar appeared in his hand.

"Now, let's see how you do against me now devils!" the stray devil yelled.

Rias looked at Kiba, "Kiba, go." "Okay, Rias." Kiba unsheathed his sword as he vanished into thin air.

"He vanished!" Issei said surprised, "Kiba's a knight; a knight piece is given a great amount of speed and agility."

Kiba then appeared in front of the stray devil. In one swift movement he sliced of the stray devils top right hand, the hand holding the scimitar.

"AHHHH!" the devil shouted as he fell to one knee holding the bleeding stub of where is arm once was. "YOU'LL REGRET DOING THAT YOU DEVIL!" the devil screamed as his left hand lashed out and swung at Kiba, trying to slice at him with his long claws. In the blink of an eye, Kiba vanished again, reappearing with his sword and slicing off his left hand. "GUAAAHHHH!" the devil screamed in pain.

Rias motioned to Koneko, "It's your turn Koneko" the silver haired girl then walked forward towards the devil that is now on both of his knees, with only two of his arms left. Koneko stops in front of the large scimitar; she then wraps her arms around the handle and lifts it over to her right.

"…Die now." she says in a monotone voice, swinging the scimitar into the devils side slicing him almost completely in half but the sword was stuck in the devils ribcage.

"How can she do that?! She looks so weak, and yet she was able to swing that sword like it was nothing!" Issei said. Rias looked at Issei, "Koneko, is a rook piece. As a rook, you have a strong defense, as well as a ridiculous amount of strength packed into your body. Even though she appears small and weak, she is actually a force you don't want to mess with."

Koneko then brings the scimitar out of the devils body and swings the sword into the exact same spot as before, cleaving the devil in half. His top half being sent flying into the air. The devil shoots his arm up into the ceiling, looking down at the peerage, he then opens his mouth and a large blast of fire came out, going towards Rias.

"Look out Rias!" Issei yelled as he dived and pushed her out of the way of the fire blast. "Thanks, Issei" she said with a smile, "Akeno, it's your turn, go on." Akeno gives a little sadistic smile and flies into the air above the devil that is in the ceiling.

"I wonder how I should cause the pain, fire, water, wind, lighting, so many choices" Akeno says in excitement, "Lightning then." Akeno then raises her right hand and a large bolt of lightning flies down and lands on the devil that was stuck in the ceiling. "AHHHHH!" he screamed in pain, as Akeno was floating in the air, blushing with a sadistic smile on her face.

Rias says to Issei, "Akeno is my queen, she specializes in magic, high defense, and a good amount of speed and agility, but the thing that's special about her is that, she's very sadistic."

The lightning stops and the devil fell from the ceiling and landing on his back, Rias walking up to the nearly dead devil.

"Any lasts words before I end you?" Rias asked the devil "Please, end my torment." He said, "Your wish will be granted. In the name of the Gremory family, I Rias Gremory, order you to vanish." A red magic circle appeared in front of her hand as a black and red ball of energy collided with the stray devil, making him vanish in a red light.

"Well, that's over now, let's go back now." Rias said in relief.

The peerage then heard clapping and looked around to find the source of the clapping.

"Good job devils." The peerage looked up towards a catwalk and saw a boy wearing a mask that has a blue cross on it, wearing a white cassock, black combat boots, a pair of gloves that only the middle finger was covered and a red scarf.

"What do you want, exorcist?" said Rias in a now tense voice,

"Relax; I'm not here to cause you or your little group here harm." He said pointing to her peerage. "I was just out and 'felt' that a stray was here, so I arrived here but your group was taking care of him, so I stayed up here and let you guys do your own thing." He said jumping off of the catwalk, walking towards the singe mark where the stray devil once laid.

"It sucks really; I could've gotten a good amount of yen from this kind of devil. But you can't everything you want so, what're you gonna do?" he said looking at the mark on the floor. "I expected more from you guys to be honest."

"What do you mean?" Rias said. "I mean that devil you guys were fighting was an A class devil. He was very powerful, I expected that one of you devils would've been able to kill him, not use a large amount of power in a team effort." "He didn't seem that strong, he only was able to breathe fire at Rias and that was about it." Issei said. The man turned his head and looked at Issei as he tensed up.

"Compared to you devils, that may be true, by your standards, only one of you devils would've been able to kill him not using much power or magic. But you all used a good amount of energy to make your existence noticeable." He said before creating a cross shaped gun in his right hand and shooting a fallen angel that was floating behind him.

"See?" he looked at the fallen angel that was on the ground writhing in pain as the bullet shot through his leg. "How long have you been floating there listening in fallen one?" he asked, "I'm not telling you rotten human anything!" the angel yelled. He sighed "Fine, at least tell me your name." the boy said to the fallen angel.

"Fine, my name is Dohnaseek.", "Dohnaseek eh? What an interesting name for a week angel like yourself." He then pointed the cross shaped gun at Dohnaseeks head, "To bad you're gonna end up in a world of nothing, see you never." He said pulling the trigger and planting a bullet in between Dohnaseeks eyes. His body lay on the ground, lifeless. Rias' peerage stared in awe of what had just happened.

"I thought fallen angels and exorcists worked together to destroy devils." Rias said surprised. "I'm not like most exorcists, I don't destroy devils unless they're stray or cause me to attack them, and I don't just blindly jump at them unless I have to. I also never work with fallen angels." He said calmly, looking at the body of Dohnaseek,

"Welp, time to get rid of this thing." He said while raising his left hand into the air and a white ball of light appeared in his palm. He pointed his palm at the body of the fallen angel, "In the brightest days, and the darkest nights, you shall disappear to heavens light!" he yelled, sending the ball of light in to the body of Dohnaseek, vaporizing the body.

He turns around and begins to walk towards Rias, "I'm different from those other exorcist like that Freed Sellzen. I'm not interested in killing you devils." He pulls a card out of his pocket and hands it to Rias, "Here's my number, and I won't be helping you every time you call, only use it in case emergencies like in a serious fight, a forced marriage, that kind of stuff." He said turning around and walking over to the doors of the mansion, "See you around" he then clapped his hands and disappeared in a bright light.

"Wait!" Rias yelled, but it was too late, the exorcist was already gone.

* * *

A bright light appeared inside of an apartment. When the light faded away, Mccard was standing in place of the light still in his exorcist clothing. A vibrating was heard throughout the room, Mccard patted one of his pockets and felt something rectangular in it. He put his hand into the pocket and fished out his black flip phone, he looked at the face of the phone and it said 'Unknown number' he flipped open the phone and answered it.

"Hello?" Mccard answered, "It's me exorcist." Rias said on the other line. "I don't know a person called 'Me' mind giving me your real name?" Mccard said in a joking tone. "My names Rias Gremory, the devil you spoke with at the mansion." Rias responded in a strict tone

"Oh, hey devil, what do you need? Didn't I say that this number was in case of emergencies like fights you can't handle alone and arranged marriages and things of that nature?" He said strictly, Rias answered "Yes, this is an emergency."

"Really now? Why didn't you tell me before I left?" Mccard asked "You were already gone before I told you anything." She responded, "Point taken. So what is it that requires my assistance?" Mccard asked, "I'm going to a rating game between and my supposed fiancé."

Mccard chuckled lightly, "What are the stakes?" Rias said "If I win, I don't marry him, if he wins, I will be forced to marry him." "Time of this rating game?" Mccard asked, "It starts in about 10 days." Rias responded. "How does this involve me exactly?" Mccard questioned.

"I request your help in this rating game." "Isn't it against the rules of rating games for someone outside of ones peerage to be involved in the game?" Mccard asked. "No, it's just fi- wait, how do you know the rules of rating games?" "The church told me about this stuff in case I get turned into a devil, which is unlikely. I was also informed of the evil piece system, the Great War, and the 72 pillars, your clan being one of those pillars that survived. Anyways we're getting off topic, you want me to train your peerage and you for the rating game, as much as join you in this."

"That's right, if you disagree that's fine." "I'm in. Even though I don't like giving my help to people unless it's urgent, I hate seeing people get married to someone they don't love in the slightest." Mccard said angered, "Great! You know the mountain with the resort on top of it right?" Rias asked, "Of course, what we're gonna meet at the bottom and climb up?" "Yeah, pretty much." Rias replied. "What time will we meet?" Mccard asked, "We'll meet at 7:00 AM if that's fine." "Perfect. Also, I won't go easy on the training, I will make it so they can take hits, as well as deal some serious damage to this guy's peerage."

"Okay, also just so you know, the peerage we're going up against is Riser Phenex." Rias stated, "Guh, I already hate the sound of him. If this all you need to tell me, then I will be going to rest for tomorrow. I hope you tell your peerage about this." Mccard said, "Okay, see you tomorrow than, good night." "Same to you. Good night" Mccard then closes the flip phone and puts it on the table.

"Those people are in for some _serious_ training these next 10 days. I'm going to make it pure hell for them." Making his way to the pantry, he opens the door and pulls a cup of instant ramen out and puts it into the microwave. After waiting for a few seconds he takes the ramen and out and pulls out a pair of chopsticks out and proceeds to eat the ramen. After finishing his ramen, he throws the cup into the garbage can and walks over to his bed and lays on it, slowly drifting off to sleep.

**The Next Day.**

The blaring of the alarm clock was stopped when Mccard slapped the cock against the wall, knocking out its batteries. He got out of his bed and looked at the clock that was on the wall, the time said 6:45 AM.

"OH GOOD LORD!" Mccard yelled as he got into the shower and got himself clean, in a rush he didn't have time to dry his hair, and he then snapped his fingers and was in a pair of black track pants, completely black, short sleeved muscle shirt. He runs over to the coffee table and grabs his messenger bag, opening it; he put spare clothing, his toothbrush and toothpaste, as well as a towel. He then grabs his mask and a water pouch, puts it on and claps his hands together and vanishing out of his apartment.

**Time: 7:10**

"Where is he?" Rias mumbled, "Where's who, Rias?" Akeno asked, "Someone to help us with training." A bright light appeared and faded away, showing Mccard with his hair still dripping from the shower, standing behind Rias with facing the mountain,.

"So this is the place huh?" Mccard said. "Might as well start climbing right now, the sunlight is nice and warm but we will have plenty of time to do that when we get to the top." Issei asked angrily "Who put you in charge, and also why are you here?"

Mccard turned his head over his shoulder, "Rias said that you guys got a rating game coming in 10 days, so she went to me for help and here I am; giving you guys a hard, cold, helping hand." Mccard said as he started to jump from one rock to another as some rocks fell.

"Hey watch it! You nearly hit us!" Rias yelled, "Not my fault, you're the one who wanted my help. Lesson number 1, evasion, as we are climbing I will cause landslides and it's all of your jobs to dodge the rocks that are falling."

"Also, I see that you got a blonde, mind telling me who she is?" Rias said "You mean Asia? She's my bishop that I added 2 days ago." "Is there any reason why I didn't see her last night?" "She was in a coma for a bit due to having her sacred gear taken from her and placed back into her." Rias responded.

"Ooooh, okay. Well landslide number one coming in!" Mccard yelled as he kicked a rock supporting a fairly large boulder, causing a small landslide.

"WATCH OUT!" Rias yelled to her peerage as the evaded the incoming boulder, "You could've killed us!" Rias yelled at Mccard in an angered tone.

"Not my fault, like I said before, you wanted my help, you're getting it." Mccard replied. "You really should've thought this out before you asked." He said in a small chuckle, kicking up another landslide.

The group behind him started climbing faster, evading the falling rocks. Sadly Issei kept getting hit by some of the rocks, but still avoiding the boulders falling towards him.

After about an hour and a half of climbing, Mccard made it to the top first, taking in the view of the city he currently lives in.

"Wow, what an amazing view you can get from this place." He said in awe, looking down, he sees Akeno, Rias, and Asia reaching the top, finally reaching it, he congratulating them; he looked down again and yelled "COME ONE YOU GUYS, ONCE YOU GUYS GET UP HERE YOU CAN GET YOURSELVES A NICE BOTTLE OF WATER!" Kiba had the same sized backpack as Issei and was walking up the mountain with ease, while Koneko walked passed Issei with a backpack about 5 times bigger than Issei's.

Issei's eyes widened as he saw the size of Koneko's backpack and started to run up the mountain screaming "I WON'T LOSE TO YOU!" Mccard pulled out a tube from his bag and brushed off the dust on it, "Man, that climbing gets you thirsty doesn't it." Rias and Akeno leaned in a bit to see what Mccards face really looked like but he turned around, his back facing them and lifting his mask and placing the tube into his mouth and drinking the water being funneled through the tube into his mouth.

Akeno and Rias sighed in disappointment as they couldn't see his face. Mccard then put the mask back on and turning around seeing that Kiba, Koneko, and Issei have finally made it up the mountain.

"Okay, good job you guys, go get some water inside of the building and unpack if you want, we will be outside training once everyone is finished packing." Mccard said in a cheerful tone

In a large room with 2 beds in it, Issei and Kiba were unpacking their cloths, "Hey Kiba, what do you think the training we'll will be like?" Issei asked, "I don't know, judging by the way how he told us to dodge the rocks and started landslides left and right, my guess is that it will be very intense for the next 10 days." Kiba responded

After unpacking, everyone was sitting on the grass on the side of the house. "Okay, so who is the best with magic here?" Mccard asked, "That would be me." Akeno answered raising her hand, "Alright, you will be training Issei and Asia here how to use magic if they need. I will be training Kiba in the field for today." Rias intervened "Then what am I supposed to do?" Mccard responded "I'll be doing a schedule, today I'll be training Kiba, tomorrow will be you Rias, then Akeno, then Koneko, Asia, and lastly being Issei, since he's the weakest and needs the most of my time." "Does that sound fair to you Rias?" Rias thought for a second, "Okay, I trust you to train my knight well." "

Kiba, let's go." Mccard motioned at Kiba to follow as they walked to a large field to the side of the resort building. "You are skilled in the sword yes?" Mccard asked, "Yes I am." Kiba responded sounding proud, "Okay, since you're a knight, you have a good amount of speed in you, but how long can you maintain it I wonder." Mccard said.

Holding out his right hand a small white light appeared in his hand taking the form of a sword in his hand, the sword looked like a cross, but the blade of the sword was colored red and yellow.

"Now shall we begin the session Kiba?" Mccard said, standing in a ready stance "Right." As Kiba he vanished. Mccard blocked the overhead swing that was made by Kiba, making a loud clanking sound. Kiba then vanished again but reappeared behind Mccard but he flipped his sword upside down and blocked the stab aimed at the center of his back.

"Use your imagination Kiba." Mccard then spun around and swiped his sword horizontally and missed Kiba's chest as he jumped back. Mccard rushed at Kiba with his sword in his right hand and continued his offensive attacks, each one being either parried or blocked by Kiba, Mccard then vanished before Kiba and appeared on Kibas left side getting a small cut on Kibas sword also causing a small burn around the cut, Kiba held backa scream in pain and gripped his side feeling a little bit of blood begin to flow out. Rias looked shocked and rose from her seat and ran towards Kiba now on one knee.

"Stay out of this Rias. This is supposed to happen, he hasn't dealt with the flames of the eternal bird, and he must become accustomed to the heat of the fire they can produce, who knows one of Risers pieces might have a sword that can cause a burn worse than then the one I gave him." Kiba then rose from one knee to a standing positioned, "Also Kiba, don't hold back, come at me with killing intent, you're going to have to if you want to win this game." Mccard said staring Kiba in his blue eyes from behind the mask. "Use all that you got, including your sacred gear if you have one."

Kiba then ran at him and slammed his sword into the ground, causing multiple swords to come burst out of the ground towards Mccard, "What's this?" Mccard said before something impaled his left arm. Mccard looked over to his left arm and found 3 demon swords stabbed into his arm. Kiba looked at him and smiled walking over to him, "I win." Kiba said. Mccard chuckled "No you haven't. You don't claim a win until your enemy is dead." He said before rushing at Kiba and placed the sword on his neck lightly,

"I win." Mccard said in a light tone. Blood dripping from his left arm, the pain then started to get to him and he stumbled forward and gripped one of the demon swords, and yanked them out, one by one. "Trainings over, surprisingly the sun is already setting. I wonder what the others have gotten done today."

Mccard opened the door and let Kiba and Rias walk through, walking towards the dining room, Mccard walked past the kitchen and found a large amount of onion and potato peels. "I'm not even gonna ask." Mccard said as he walked into the dining room.

Mccard took a seat at the far side of the table while everyone else was talking about what they did today, Rias observed Mccards fighting, Issei and Asia were able to produce orbs of magic, but Isseis was smaller than Asia's. Koneko was watching Mccard and Kiba spar outside.

Mccard took a bite out of the potatoes that have been peeled by the perv himself and hazed out into his mind. He was thinking about his parents and the mission he was assigned, he always got signals during the day but they quickly faded out. He was broken out of his thoughts when Issei shot out of his seat while saying "Really?!" in a surprised and happy tone.

"Of course, you're always so Issei. What about you Akeno? Do you think it'll be a good idea to let the Issei bathe with us?" Rias asked Akeno "I don't mind. We can bathe him to." "What about you Asia?" "I don't mind at all." Rias looked to Koneko "What about you Koneko? " "I'd rather die." Koneko said in a monotone voice. "Oh well, sorry Issei." Issei then fell to the floor, "Oh you're always so dramatic."

Mccard stares at the group laughing at the other side at the table, "Hhmph, I wish I was loved like they love each other." He said to himself, "Did you say something exorcist?" "No, I'm going to head to the bath now." Mccard said walking out of the dining room towards the boy's room. He took off his shirt, exposing a toned body with scars on his chest and stitches on his arms, he then took off the rest and wrapped a towel around himself and walked over to the boys side of the bath. After a few minutes, Issei and Kiba turned around the corner to find Mccard still wearing his mask.

"You're still wearing that thing?" Kiba asked, "Yeah, I don't like people seeing my face unless I want to show them and that I can trust them to not to tell anyone else." "Do you trust us?"Issei asked, "I trust Kiba, but not you, but I suppose it won't hurt you guys to show you my face."

Mccard then raised his right arm out of the water and grabbed the face of the mask, while using his left hand to untie the mask, after a few seconds, he was holding the mask and he teleported it away, showing his face. Kiba and Issei looked surprised at Mccard's face; his long hair covered his left eye as blue right eye looked to Kiba and Issei.

"Wait, so you're that new kid at school that beat up Motohama and Matsuda?" Issei questioned, "They went at me first because I closed that little peephole that you 3 look at every day." Kiba looked examined the scar that was going across Mccards face, "How did you get that?" Kiba asked, "That's a story for another time" Mccard responded dipping his head into the water, matting his hair over his face. He then placed his hands into a praying position.

"What're you doing now dude?" Issei asked, "Practicing my teleportation. You see, my teleportation can get me as far away from someone I want, but I'm training to teleport short ranges. Kiba notice how far I teleported away from you and I barely hit you with my blade." After a few minutes, Mccard disappeared in a bright white light.

"Hey Rias, do you ever wonder what's behind that exorcist's mask?" wondered Akeno, "Yeah, sometimes." Rias responded, washing her back, "What do you think I under that mask of his?" asked Akeno, "I think that a young boy around 16 is under that mask, with blue eyes that match the sky and a loving smile." Rias said. All of a sudden, a bright light appeared a foot above the bath and Mccard fell from the light into the water.

"GAH!" Mccard shot out of the water his hair now again matted over his face, he moved a small amount of hair out of his right eye and moved his and absorbed his surroundings. After a few seconds he rose up from the water and proceeded towards the door before saying "The short ranged teleportation actually worked, nice." He then opened the door and looked back towards the girls that have been there with their jaws dropped. "My apologies ladies, I didn't mean to barge in like this." He then walked out of the bathroom and walked towards the boy's room.

He dried himself off and looked out the window, now wearing white shorts with blue crosses on the outside thigh and a white t shirt with a blue cross going down his back. He then looked at his hands and realized he didn't have his artillery gloves on. He looks at the nightstand next to his bed and grabbed the pair of gloves that covered his hands and only his middle fingers. After slipping them on, he looked towards the door seeing Asia standing there.

"There something you need Asia?" Mccard said "No, I just wanted to talk to a exorcist that wasn't hunting and trying to kill me." Asia said shyly, "No need to be shy, we're friends here, he turned his head and his hair swung showing his face to Asia, "Wait a second, Mccard? Is that really you?" She said in surprise, "Of course, who else would it be?" He responded, Asia then ran towards him and wrapped her arms around him and enveloped him in a warm embrace, "I can't believe it's actually you. But you can't just be here because you want to right?" She asked, "Of course, I'm here on orders of the Vatican to keep an eye on the stray devil population here, but I was also told to bring you back to the Vatican with me after I've finished it." Mccard hesitated for a second, "What do you mean by 'finished it.'?" Asia asked. Mccard looked deep into her in the eyes.

"I mean after killing Rias and her peerage." Asia's eyes widened after hearing this, Mccard looked to the floor and continued, "I just can't bring myself to carry out a task such as that though; killing people with no reason." "It may seem like I'm betraying the church, but they should already know that I will not kill anyone without a good reason to." Asia enveloped Mccard in another warm embrace, "I'm going to go to sleep now, I still have to practice my magic with Akeno." "Have a pleasant night then Asia." Asia then walked out of the room, closing the door behind her, leaving Mccard in the room alone. He walked over to his bed got under his sheets and closed his eyes, after 10 minutes, he was asleep.

**A/N: Wow, longest chapter I've made yet. So Mccard meets Asia once again and tells her his mission that he's supposed to kill Rias and the rest and bring Asia back. So concludes day 1 of training with Kiba.**

**Make sure to leave a review, they are greatly appreciated and encouraged, helps a lot. Have a good day/night.**


	6. A calming destruction and rating

Chapter 5

The calming power of destruction

**A/N: Finally, it's here, I hope you are all enjoying the story so far.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own highschool DxD or its characters. I only own Mccard.**

The sun was rising, and its light making its way through the window of the boys room. The light makes contact on Mccards face, waking him up with a small tired groan.

"Morning already?" Mccard said as he woke up, stretching his arms out, cracking his fingers. He swung his legs off of the bed and grabbed his mask, tying it back on to hide his face. Mccard then created a mirror in front of him and it showed that his hair was messed up beyond all belief.

"Woah, serious bed head." He said grabbing a brush and proceeded to brush his messy hair. After finishing brushing his hair, he made his way down towards the kitchen, where everyone was there talking.

"Good morning exorcist." Rias said to Mccard as he approached the table and sat on the far end.

"Morning devil, I hope you slept great. I'm going to teach you how to use your magic efficiently and effectively today." Mccard said turning his head to Rias.

Mccard then raised his right hand and created a small light in his hand. After a few a coffee mug appeared in his hand and the mug said "I hate fallen." And took a sip of the hot coffee inside.

Mccards eyes widened, "That's some good stuff right there." He said putting his mug down.

After 10 minutes, Akeno and Asia walked into the room with plates in their hands and set them down, one in front of each person at the table. Everyone got a plate except Mccard, he stood up and walked out of the front door telling Rias that he'll be waiting in the yard.

"Aren't you going to eat breakfast?" Rias said to Mccard.

"No, I prefer eating breakfast alone." He said proceeding to the yard.

Mccard reached the front yard and held out both of his hands and created a medium sized ball of light, it glowed brighter and brighter every second and he then shot the ball of light towards a tree, completely incinerating it. He then slammed his left hand to the ground and hundreds of cross shaped swords and axes burst from the ground, forming a small circle around Mccard. He looked to some of the weapons and made them all disappear in a burst of light.

"What was that?" Mccard heard a voice and turned around to see Rias and her peerage staring at him.

"My sacred gear: Cross creator, I'm able to create multiple weapons that have holy abilities." Mccard said turning to face Rias, "Shall we begin the training?" He said looking at Rias.

"Yes, we should." Rias said creating a black and red orb of energy in her hands.

"Stop right there." Mccard said walking towards her, "Somethings already wrong here." He said observing the energy.

"What's the matter with it?" Rias said curiously.

"The power's unstable. If it is unstable, it won't do as much damage to your opponent, but it will do a large amount to yourself." He said observing the sphere and holding his hand out, creating a sphere similar to hers, but white and yellow in color.

"How are you doing that?! Only I, my brother and my mom can use the power of destruction!" Rias said, looking amazed at the energy ball formed in Mccards palm.

"Years of practice ma'am. Anyways, here's a way to get the power to become stable, stay calm." Mccard said as the ball started to shrink down. "If you remain calm, the energy will condense, and increase rapidly. Tell me, does your brother always look calm when he uses this power?" He questioned Rias.

"Yeah, he does always look calm when he uses this." Rias confirmed.

"Then that's how it is then. Calm yourself and focus, you'll feel yourself getting weak at first, but if you practice you can do this." He held his pointed his palm towards a tree, and a large yellow and white beam shot out from the orb, destroying the trees in front of him. Everyone looked shocked; no one was able to use the power of destruction so well.

"Okay, calm down and focus." Rias whispered to herself. She staggered and nearly fell but Mccard was standing behind her and kept her up. After 20 minutes of calming and focusing, the energy started to condense into a small black and red ball.

"Good, you're doing well Rias." He said staring at the small ball. He looked to Rias, "Alright, now are you comfortable with doing this?" he asked Rias.

"Kinda, I'm getting used to it." RIas looked to Mccards mask. "Okay Rias, now point your palm towards that tree over there." Mccard said pointing to a tree, Rias pointed her palm to the tree and waited for the next command.

"Alright, now here comes the fun stuff. Focus on the destroying the tree, imagine yourself shooting a large beam of energy at the tree, completely annihilating it." Mccard said to Rias.

Rias imagined shooting a large beam out of her palm and destroying the tree. She continued focusing on the specifically and in a few seconds, a large beam shot out from her pointing palm and blasted towards the tree and destroying it.

"Good Rias, very good." Mccard said while clapping his hands in approval.

Mccard creates a field around them protecting them from the falling pieces of debris.

He then walked away from Rias and raised his right hand in front of him and created the magic ball that was in his hand before. He looked to Rias and gestured her to throw another destruction shot at him. She hesitated for a few seconds, but she went with it and shot another destruction blast at Mccard.

"Now, we move to defense!" Mccard yelled as he created a magic circle in front of him, deflecting the blast. "Rias, create a magic circle." Mccard said as he shot a blast of his own towards Rias. The blast was a large beam colored white and yellow. Rias created a magic circle in the nick of time, protecting herself from the blast. Smoke covered the field, when the smoke cleared out, Rias was dirty and some of her clothes were ripped, exposing some of her chest. Mccard stared at her and yelled across the field.

"Channel some of the destruction magic into the circle. It'll boost the durability." He said while channeling his magic into another blast. He threw his left palm forward and shot another blast of energy towards Rias. She did as Mccard said and mixed some of her destruction magic into her magic circle, projecting it in front of her. When the blast made contact with her, it was absorbed into the magic circle.

Mccard titled his head in curiosity, "How did you do that?" He questioned Rias as she closed the magic circle.

"I don't know." She said honestly looking at her dirty hands.

"Create a magic circle again and pretend to shoot a blast from it." Mccard said bracing himself.

Rias created a magic circle and crocked her right hand back and threw a punch into the magic circle, shooting out the yellow and white beam from before, but it now had a slight tinge of red. Mccard jumped out of the way of the blast and it shot past him and blew the mountain behind him to pieces.

Mccard turned his head and saw a piece of debris from the beams passing and struck his face in between the eye holes of the mask. He was sent flying to his back, sliding towards the building as he hit his head lightly onto the wall of the building.

"Are you alright?" Rias yelled as she ran to him as he started to get up.

"Yeah I'm alright." Mccard said as the left side of his mask broke down the middle, splitting off and falling to the ground, exposing the left side of his face. Fortunately his hair was over the left side of his face. So the only Rias could see was his hair.

"Aww, I liked that mask too." He said as he held the part that was still covering his face as he kneeled down to pick up the broken piece. Rias stopped in front of him and knelt down to look at what his face looked like.

"You'll see my face in due time Rias. Don't worry about it." He said as Rias saw the corner of his mouth rise up.

Mccard stood up and walked to her. He was now in front of her and he was tilting his down a little bit, Rias knew that Mccard was smiling at her, "You did well today Rias. I'm very surprised at what you were able to do." He said while putting a hand on her shoulder. He then turned around but was stopped when she grasped his arm, not letting him continue any further. He turned around and looked at her, his hair swaying a little bit in the wind as his blue eye looked at her.

She stared into his hair and walked towards him. She then moved her hand so she could move his hair out of the way of his left eye. She was greeted by a cerulean colored eye with a large scar going down the middle and stopping at above his mouth. She continued looking at his scarred eye for a few more seconds before letting his hair fall over his eye, hiding it.

Mccard then turned around and walked towards the house, "Trainings done, you've done well, Rias." He said as he continued towards the door.

When he turned around to look at the horizon, he realized that the sun was already setting.

At the dinner table, he was sitting at the far end again as he drank his glass of water through a straw. Everyone was talking about their day; Akeno was training Issei and Asia again on how to use their magic more effectively, Kiba and Koneko were sparring out in the woods. When it was Rias' turn to talk about her day, everyone's eyes widened and stared to Mccard, who was using his magic to make the water float around him.

"You were able to create a 'Power of Destruction' magic all on your own exorcist?" Akeno said with an intrigued smile.

"Yeah, it wasn't that hard. But I can only guess that this 'Power of Destruction' is exclusive to her and her family." Mccard said as he continued messing around with the water floating around him.

"Would you mind showing us?" Kiba asked looking at Mccard.

"Sure." Mccard said as he froze the water in its place in the air and held his right hand so everyone can see. A ball of yellow and white appeared in his hand, the ball was small, but it radiated great power.

"Wow!" Issei said in amazement, he has never seen anyone else besides Rias use the 'Power of Destruction'. He then flicked his wrist and the ball disappeared.

Mccard got up from the table and snapped his fingers, changing his clothing to a white t-shirt, and black sweat pants. "I'm heading to bed now. I've still got to train everyone else the next day's we're here." He said looking towards Akeno with half of his mask covering his face.

"How did your mask get like that?" Akeno asked.

"Piece of debris broke it down the middle, don't expect good treatment in my training tomorrow ma'am." He said looking to her; Akeno smiled brightly, "I don't expect you to treat me like a goddess. Treat me like anyone else." She said.

"Alright then." Mccard said as he unfroze the water that was still floating from where he was sitting, and sprayed Akeno with it, making her clothing wet and making her figure visible, Akeno had a light blush.

"My my, I'll make sure to give a little punishment for that later on." She said with a lustful smile.

"Hey, you told me to treat you the way I treat others. I'm just simply following orders." Mccard said smirking as he walked out of the room.

**8 Days later**

**Location: Occult Research Club**

Mccard was laying upside down on one of the couches in his exorcist gear and his now broken mask on his face covering his right side, some of his hair dangling from him hanging. Everyone was discussing on how they are going to fight Riser and how they will be able to overpower him due to Mccards Holy power and capabilities.

A woman with silver hair and silver eyes in a French maid outfit walked into the room getting everyone's attention, Mccard looking towards her as he flipped back to his upright position.

"There is 10 minutes left before the rating game begins, I hope you all have finished your preperations." She said as Mccard adjusted his gloves. "Everyone, now please proceed over to the magic circle. Once you all have been transported to the area you can do what you wish, that's what the areas for anyway." Grayfia said as she pointed to the center of the room. Everyone walked to where she pointed and blue magic circle appeared around them, in a matter of seconds, they were transported to a complete replica of the Occult Research Club room.

"Did the transportation fail or something?" Mccard asked as he looked around. Everything was exactly the same.

"No, it's just an exact replica of the school grounds." Rias said as Mccard, Issei, and Asia looked out of the windows, "Very impressive I must say. I knew that devil magic was strong, but I didn't know that it was this strong." Mccard said in amazement as he looked to the sky.

The school intercom rang out and Grayfia's voice rang out, "Ladies and Gentlemen, I am Grayfia, from the Gremory household/ I have been given the duty of being the referee for this match. The field selected for today's match is the school known as Kuoh Academy, the school that Rias attends. Each leader has been transported to their stronghold. Rias' stronghold is the Occult Research Club room, Risers stronghold is the student council room. Now the time has come! The rating game will go from now to day break! Let the game begin!" Grayfia yelled as the intercom turned off and Akeno walked up to everyone, handing out communicators.

"Please put these in your ears, these are for communication purposes." Akeno said handing out the communicators.

**TIME SKIP**

Mccard, Issei, and Koneko walked out of the building and stayed out there with Kiba.

"Alright everyone, I hope all of you are ready! We can't turn back now, our enemy is Riser Phenex! He's is famous in the Underworld, and is loved by all, including his family! Let's wipe them clean!" Rias yelled into everyones ear as the responded with a "Yes ma'am!"

**A/N: Sorry for the late update, was working on the Lightning Devil. They rating game will begin next chapter, I don't when that will come but it will be here soon, I can tell you that. **

**Now, if you want to, give me tips on how to make my writing better. Also, don't forget to leave a review on your way out! Have a pleasant day/night to you all!**


	7. Rating Game, Amnesia

Chapter 6

The reveal.

**A/N: Now to answer a review I received from the previous chapter. Mccard is not a devil; I just incorporated him into the rating game because I didn't have any ideas besides that, something will happen to him though. Enjoy the chapter!**

** Disclaimer: I do not own Highschool DxD, I only own my OCs.**

Mccard started walking towards the gym with his hands behind his head. Koneko and Issei trailing close behind. Their walk was interrupted when they heard rustling in the trees.

"Get down." Mccard commanded, crouching down and looking into the trees. The rustling started getting more distant every second that past.

"Kiba, some of Riser's pieces are coming to your position. Be wary." Mccard said into the earpiece.

"Right, thanks for the heads up." Kiba said back.

After a few more seconds of waiting, they got up from their crouching positions and started walking to their destination. The walk was silent, only the sounds of their footsteps could be heard throughout the small woods. Ahead of them was a large building, they have reached the gym.

"Good, we made it without any confrontation." Mccard said in relief, opening the back door.

"We can get to the back stage from this staircase." Koneko said in a monotone voice, walking up the staircase with Issei and Mccard following.

"The enemies already here." Koneko said looking around the corner.

"Come out Gremory servants! We already know you're their!" One of the girls said.

Koneko and Issei walked out, showing themselves to the group of 4 girls at the gym floor. Issei looked around confused, before leaning to Koneko.

"Where did Mccard go?" Issei asked.

Koneko merely shrugged, but upon further investigation, Mccard was behind the group of 4 girls, holding a light sword in each of his hands. He rushed at one of the girls, making obnoxiously loud footsteps as he ran towards one of the twin girls. The girls whipped out their chainsaws and blocked his strike.

"Koneko, take care of the rook. Issei and I'll take care of the pawns." Mccard said as he dodged a swipe from one of the chainsaws.

"We'll get you back for sneaking up on us like that! We'll slice you into pieces!" The twin on the right said.

Mccard remained silent throughout the fight. He was easily dodging the twin girls' attacks, looking for an opening. Finally, he jumped above one of the girl's strikes and was now in the air. The second girl jumped up but was stopped by a cross that slammed her in the stomach, knocking her down towards the ground; Mccard kicked the girl in front of her with his right steel toe, sending her sliding on her back.

He landed gracefully onto the gyms hardwood floor and looked at the girls from behind his hair and his mask. He put his left hand into his pocket and pulled out and ear bud, and placed it into his ear, now playing music. He used his right hand and grabbed Falling Eve out of its holster.

The twins struggling to get up, from the strikes they received, they felt extremely heavy.

"Why can't we get up?" The twin on the left said, struggling.

"Gravity magic, due to the strikes I gave you two, you are now under the effects of the gravity magic." Mccard said pointing his desert eagle at one of the girls.

"Goodbye." Was the only thing the girls heard before he pulled the trigger on the girl to the left, then to the twin on the right, the girls now vanishing in a blue dust.

"2 pawns of Riser of now been retired." Grayfia said over the intercom.

"We're finished here, let's go." Koneko said walking out of the gym. Mccard walked past a naked blue haired girl with pigtails, he looked at her and she pointed to Issei.

"My most sincere apologies madam." Mccard apologized for Issei's ability. Mccard ran up catching up to Issei and Koneko, with a small nosebleed. He wiped his nose clean of blood before the gymnasium building was destroyed.

"1 rook and 1 pawn of Riser have retired." Grayfia said over the intercom.

Akeno was seen gently floating down to greet Issei, Koneko, and Mccard.

"We did it Koneko!" Issei said happily holding his hand and awaiting a high-five from Koneko.

"Don't touch me." Koneko said coldly, holding her hands.

Mccard walked behind Issei and kicked the back of his legs, right behind the knee, making Issei fall to the ground.

"What was that for?" Issei looked up to Mccard.

"That's for that poor girl you stripped naked with your 'skill'." Mccard responded coldly, walking up to Akeno.

"Good job, I'll watch my back next time I drench you in water." Mccard said looking at Akeno.

Akeno smiled at the statement and lightly giggled, "Ufufu, I still have to punish you for what you did to me a few days ago."

"We'll discuss the punishment after this." Mccard nervously responded.

An explosion was heard behind Mccard, he turned around and saw Issei holding a heavily damaged Koneko.

"I just wanted to be more of use this time. I'm sorry." Koneko, shedding a tear before disappearing in a blue dust.

"Rias' Rook has been retired."

"I'll destroy the one who did this to her." Mccard said angered, looking to the sky to see Yubelluna.

Akeno flew to the sky and said to Mccard and Issei, "Go, I'll take care of her!" She yelled.

"Good luck. I trust your ability to take her down." Mccard said before grabbing Issei by his arm and ran off towards the sports court.

"3 of Risers pawns have been retired."

"3 pawns? Prez hasn't left the room, and Akeno is busy fighting, so who could've…" Issei wondered.

A hand touched Issei's shoulder, causing him to look to his side. He almost screamed but was stopped by Kiba shushing him and calming him down. Mccard was sitting down, his back against the wall.

"I'm sorry about Koneko. It's hard to tell what she's actually thinking. She was very eager to help out in this round." Kiba said, looking at his sheath. Issei held out his fist, and Kiba hit his fist with Issei's.

"Let's win this thing." Issei said encouragingly.

Mccard was on his feet, cracking his neck, "Let's do this then. We can't win by just sitting around like lumps on a log."

Issei and Kiba got up and followed Mccard out into this sports field, to be greeted by a woman wearing knight's armor, her brown hair wrapped in bandages, holding her sword to her side.

"I am Karlamine, knight of Riser Phenex!" The woman said.

"I'm the knight of Rias Gremory! Kiba Yuuto!." Kiba introduced himself.

"I'm the pawn of Rias Gremory, Issei Hyoudou!"Issei followed.

Karlamine looked at Mccard, who was sitting on a cross, staring at her. He was kicking his feet and was flipping Falling eve and Rising Dawn around his fingers with ease.

"Who would you be masked one?" Karlamine asked.

Mccard stopped flipping his guns and held them upside down, so that that muzzles of the guns were upside down and facing him, "I'm the featured guest of this rating game." Mccard said bluntly. Kiba unsheathed his sword and pointed it towards Karlamine.

"I've waited long to cross swords with another knight! This isn't normal. It's like fate itself!" Kiba said running at Karlamine, as she unsheathed her sword as well.

"Well said, knight of Rias!" She said as they both clashed swords.

"Good luck, Kiba. So uh… what should I do now?" Issei asked himself.

"Just do what I do Issei. Pull up a chair, and watch the sparks fly between blades." Mccard said, creating a white chair for Issei to sit in. The peacefulness was stopped after a short while, by a woman wearing a mask covering the right side of her face.

"You two don't seem to be doing anything." The masked girl said.

"Any special reason why you're wearing a half broken mask? If you're trying to hide your identity you're doing it wrong." Mccard said, jumping off of his cross.

The masked girl smirked, "You're trying to hide something?"

"You could say that." Mccard responded, cracking his knuckles.

"I'm just going to observe. Issei here will take my place for this fight." Mccard said gesturing to Issei.

A blond haired girl, wearing a pink dress, her pig-tails taking the shape of drills her dark blue eyes looking at Mccard.

"I take that you're a bishop?" Mccard asked walking towards her.

"I'm not here to fight you, Ni, Li. Provide some company for him." The blond haired girl said as 2 girls jumped in front of the girl. The one on the right had blue hair tied into one long braid wearing a top that showed the bottom of her breasts also wearing a skirt and wearing blue gloves, while the girl on the left wore the same as her, but her hair was red.

"I told you before, I don't want to fight; but if it's that what you want, I'll happily oblige." Mccard said holstering his 2 desert eagles, and creating a pair of gloves that are pure white, with multiple small crosses placed on the knuckled of the gloves.

"Ladies first." Mccard said kindly, gesturing for the two cat-eared girls to come at him.

The two girls ran at Mccard, sending kicks towards his legs. He noticed that they're going to try and take out his mobility, he smirked and blocked one of the girls kicks with his hand and held onto it, holding onto the red haired girls leg, he charges forward and slams her back into a tree behind them. The red-haired girl looks at Mccard and tries to use her second leg to kick him, but he ends up grabbing her other leg and raises her up on the tree. Her legs spread; Mccard looked at her from behind his hair and smirked.

"What are you doing?!" The red-haired girl yelled in confusion, her cheeks bright red.

Mccard chuckled and looked her in her eyes, his cerulean-blue eye making contact with her eyes, "Ending it. I'm sorry for you ending up in a position like this Ni, I hope I see you and your sister again soon. But this is goodbye for now." Mccard then slammed his head into her stomach and knocking the air out of her.

Li, the blue haired girl ran at Mccard and kicked his foot out from under him. He held out his left hand and created a cross and flipped off of it, landing into a tree branch.

"You fell for something as easy as this. I would honestly like to see you two lovely ladies another time, but now I bid you two, farewell." Mccard held his right hand out and multiple rocket launchers appeared around the two girls, creating a dome like shape around them. Mccard put his hand to where his mouth his supposed to be and blew a kiss at them, before snapping his fingers and launching multiple rockets at them, making a large explosion.

"2 of Risers pawns have been retired."

Mccard ran out of the forest, and stopped in front of a girl with black hair and brown eyes, with a zewihander on her back. He stares at her for a few seconds but is snapped back to his reality by a loud scream. He turns his head and sees the masked girl from before without clothes and her mask gone. Issei created a small red ball and created a large blast towards her.

Mccard teleported in front of her and created a field protecting them both from the blast. He looks back and sees her blushing brightly, embarrassed. When the smoke slowly went away, he walked towards the girl, who was currently on her knees; he took off the top part of his cassock and wrapped it around her.

"Don't expect any more of me Miss..." Mccard said looking at her in the eyes.

"Her names Isabella." The blond haired girl from before said.

Isabella looked at Mccard, "I didn't need your help."

"Things are going to have to end here. I hope to see you again also." He said as he held his hand out in front of her, creating a white ball of energy.

"I'm sorry." He said.

Isabella closed her eyes tightly, Mccard stopped hesitantly but after a few seconds, he finally managed to blow her away, her vanishing into a blue dust.

"1 of Risers rooks has retired."

Mccard stood up and looked to the other girls, and then to Issei, the sounds of swords have stopped. He looked to the two knights who stopped fighting and looked to Mccard. Mccard pulled out his two desert eagles and quickly shot all of his opponents in a blink of an eye.

"1 of Risers bishops, 2 of his knights has been retired."

"Now that has been settled, let's get to the roof and save the leader that got you guys this far." Mccard said coldly, with a hint of regret.

"Rias' Queen has been retired."

Everyone's eyes widened, "No way! Akeno lost?!" Issei yelled, as an expolsion enveloped Kiba, he was later enveloped in blue dust and disappeared.

"Rias' knight has retired."

"Issei get inside!" Mccard yelled as more explosions were cause right next to them. The two were able to get to the student council building.

The blond haired girl was standing in the doorway, "You two are still going to fight? The phenex tears will be able to heal any wound." She said holding a smile vile.

Issei turned around, "Is that even allowed here?!"

"We can only have 2 of these per game. So it's fair." She said smugly.

"There's no way you two will be able to beat us. We can just regenera-"She said but saw that the two were ignoring her.

"Where are you two going? I need someone to talk to!" She yelled to them.

Mccard turned around and grabbed her by her dress and swung her into the wall and pinned her there, with multiple guns around them both, "Talk to yourself then. If you hinder me and Issei's progress any longer I will not hesitate to kill you like I did to the 3 outside." Mccard said coldly, she felt his cold glare and kept quiet.

Mccard followed Issei up the stairs to the roof. When they made it to the roof, Rias was standing in front of Asia, her wings showing, across from them was Riser with a smug look on his face.

"Wipe that look off of your face right now." Mccard said walking in front of Rias, holding a navy blue pistol in his right hand.

"I don't take orders from low-leveled devils like you." Riser responded.

Mccard glared at Riser from behind his hair and his mask. "Don't you dare compare me to those devils!" He yelled. Hearing this, Riser's eyebrow arched up and he looked a little confused.

"Wait, so you're not a devil?" Riser said, "That means you're the featured guest Rias wanted to have help from if I'm correct. Your time here is up."

"What are you talking about?" Asked Mccard.

"The featured guest for someone's peerage had to be something that isn't human, that means that you're going to be taken out of this rating game in a few seconds. Without you, she'll surely lose." Riser said, looking at Rias.

"I will not be taken now!" Mccard said as he pointed his pistol at Riser, he tried pulling the trigger but the gun didn't work. The gun then suddenly vanished in a white flash.

"What?!" Mccard said in disbelief. He then felt something that wasn't right. He placed one of his hands onto his belly and looked at his hand; his blood was on his hand. His hand then slowly started to vanish into white dust. Mccards eyes widened and he looked at Rias and the others behind him, he grabbed his mask.

"You wanted to see my face, right? There's no denying the inevitable at this rate." Mccard took off the remains of his mask and let it fall to the floor, his cerulean eyes making contact with Rias' green-blue eyes.

"You're the new student?!" Rias said in disbelief.

Mccard looked at his other hand and it was still slowly vanishing, "Grrraa, GAAAAUUUUHHHH!" Mccard yelled in pain as the wound he got opened a little bit wider, the pain now beginning to set in, his hair was flowing upwards as he then vanished out of site in a blue torrent.

"The featured guest of Rias Gremory's peerage has run out of time and has been forcefully taken out of the rating game." Grayfia announced.

"I wasn't told that the F.G. would be taken out after a period of time!" Rias yelled, shooting a ball of destruction at Riser.

Half of Risers body was destroyed, but it was slowly regenerating, "Just give up Rias, your flagship has been taken away from you, and you've lost all of your strong pieces." He said throwing a large ball of fire at the group of 3.

'_Use your absorption circle, Rias.'_ A voice rang in her head. She shot her hand forward and the fire ball was absorbed by the magic circle.

"What?" Riser said in astonishment.

"Eat this!" Rias yelled as she created multiple magic circles and shot multiple amplified fireballs at Riser.

Riser tried moving out of the way, but the mask that was near his feet was holding him in place with the strings now enthralled around him. The fireballs all hit him and he was on his knees, heavily damaged.

"It's over Riser, resign now." RIas said, holding another destruction ball in front of him.

"Fine, I resign. You can now do what you wish." Riser said in defeat. Rias then shot a large red beam at Riser, making him dissolve in a large fire and vanish.

"Riser Phenex has been retired. Rias Gremory and her peerage have one the rating game!" Grayfia announced.

"We did it!" Issei yelled in joy, hugging Asia.

"We…did…it." Asia struggled trying to breathe, her face slowly turning blue.

"We did, but if it weren't for him, we wouldn't have done it." Rias said picking up Mccards mask.

**Location: Medical bay.**

Mccard had bandages wrapped around his abdomen, sleeping. His chest and stomach wrapped in white bandages, his cassock top was still missing, and an I.V. hooked up to his arm.

A man with blond hair and wore a red blazer with a white dress shirt underneath walked up to his bed and threw the cassock top piece onto the chair right next to his bed. 3 girls followed him; Ni, Li, and Isabella. He then pulled out a syringe from his shirt pocket, the contents inside of the syringe was a purple liquid.

"What are you going to do with that, Riser?" Ni asked.

"This won't kill him; instead it will wipe his memory of ever encountering us. This mixture will wipe his memory 6 days prior to meeting us. Since his magic signature was first sensed entering Japan 7 days ago, he'll only remember what he came here to do." Riser said, stabbing the I.V. bag with the mixture.

"He'll forget that he met Rias' peerage, and you 3. It'll be like nothing ever happened." Riser said as he pulled out the needle and walked towards the girls and disappeared in a plume of fire.

**20 minutes later.**

Mccard shifted in the bed and his eyes opened, as he raised himself to a sitting position.

"This isn't the place I was assigned…" Mccard said as he put a hand on his stomach.

"Did something happen to me when I was on my way here?" Mccard asked himself as he looked at the bandage. He got out of the bed and grabbed the top of his cassock and looked around.

"I'm pretty sure this isn't an apartment… I sense devils, lots of them! Got to get out of here." He said as he clapped his hands together and disappeared.

Rias and her peerage walked into the room Mccard used to be in, "Hey Mccard. Are you up yet?" Rias asked as she walked in, only to stop in front of his bed, it was empty. The I.V. bag was empty; and a note on the bed in orange pen.

'_Losing the rating game doesn't matter. I was still able to remove what was close to you. He will never remember.'_

Rias looked at the note and her eyes widened. Everyone else tilted their heads, wondering what got Rias to have wide eyes; Rias handed the note to Akeno, who handed it to everyone else. Their expressions changed, Akeno's was sadness, Kiba was calm and collected, but you can sense a hint of happiness, Issei was sad, Koneko was still plain and blank, and Asia's was sorrow, her eyes filling with tears, as she hugged Issei for comfort.

**Mccards Apartment, Play: Zutto Osoba ni Imasu Kara.**

Mccard appeared in his apartment and looked around, and walked over to his coffee table and pulled out his laptop and started typing a report to Father Concord.

After 10 minutes of typing, Mccard reached for his phone, and looked at all of the messages on it; all they said were 'Stray Devil', he looked at a photo that was taken on his phone, it showed 6 other people bunched up together in a group hug and Mccard in the middle, they all looked happy, while Mccard's face was covered with a mask.

"Who are these people? The blond one is I think Asia, but the others though…" Mccard sat in thought for a few minutes, but was interrupted when a knock was heard from his front door.

"Who can that be? It's 9 o'clock at night." Mccard said as he walked to the door, he reached for the handle but realized he was still in his cassock; he snapped his fingers and was in his casual clothing. He then grabbed the handle of the door and opened it, to be greeted by Asia, who was smiling at him.

"May I help you with something Miss?" Mccard asked as he looked at Asia. Her smile fell into a frown.

"Don't you remember? It's me Asia." She said grabbing his hand.

Mccard jerked his hand away and looked at her with a look she couldn't figure out.

"The air around you. It feels…demonic." Mccard said as he then started to put two and two together.

"No… no you can't be one." He said as he backed away from her. A look of confusion on her face.

"What's wrong Mccard?" She asked as she walked closer to him.

"Stay back!" Mccard yelled as he pulled out Falling Eve.

"I don't want to have to kill one of my old friends." He said holding the gun at her.

"We are still friends… Right?" She asked as she stood looking at the gun.

"No… you are a devil. I don't make friends with devils, even if one of my old friends is one!" Mccard yelled as he created a sword in his left hand.

"I'll give you 5 seconds devil. If you're not out of here by 5, I'll slice you to pieces." Mccard said coldly, looking at Asia in her eyes.

Her eyes widened as they slowly started to fill with tears as she ran out of the room. Mccard lowered his gun and his sword disappeared, he put Falling Eve onto the counter-top and walked over and closed the door.

"I can't believe this." He said as he walked over and sat down on his bed.

"One of my best friends, has betrayed the church, and became one of them. I never thought this day would come." He said in disbelief. He looked out of the window and saw Asia walking with a boy with brown hair, wearing a school uniform.

"Well, I'm going to have to carry on with what else I was assigned to do. Take out this Rias Gremory and her group of devils. I will make sure it will be done." Mccard said as he laid his back on the cold sheets.

He looked up at the ceiling and thought to himself, a few seconds later, his vision started to get blurry because of the tears that were being shed.

"I can't believe it has to come to this." Mccard said in between breaths, he rose from his bed and looked out of his window, the moon shining bright. After a few minutes of regaining his composure, he looked at his clock, and set it for 6:00 AM, he then laid down and after a few minutes, drifted off to sleep.

** A/N: I hope you guys and girls are enjoying the story so far. It'd be nice to hear your opinions on the story so far.**


	8. The Arriving storm

Chapter 7

**A/N: Sorry for having you guys wait so long. I lost myself in different fanfictions that are still in the Microsoft word stage.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters except my OCs**

"BEEP, BEEP, BEEP." The alarm kept up its incessant blaring until someone went to turn it off. Mccard struggled out of bed and hit the top of the alarm clock, making the loud beeping stop. He gets out of the bed and stretches his arms and legs, earning a satisfying pop from his elbows and knees.

"Well, might as well get ready for classes." He said to himself as he grabbed the Kuoh Academy uniform and put it on. The brown shoes a little small for him, he clapped and his brown dress shoes, turned into a pair of black slip-on dress shoes. He walked over to the table and grabbed his school bag and walked towards the door, but stopped before he grabbed the handle.

He grabbed his head as a headache started to form. He knelt down and closed his eyes for a second, clutching the cross around his neck, praying. After a few minutes, he stood back up and looked at the mirror that was by the door, his hair was resting on his shoulders as he stared at himself.

'_I should tie my hair'_ He thought as he placed the bag at the door and walked into the bathroom. He looked into the mirror and took a brush and combed out any knots in his hair before he started tying it. He looked at how his hair looked completely tied back, revealing the scar on his eye.

'_I don't want people to ask me where I got this. Better cover it.'_ He thought as he let some of his bangs fall over his eye. He then tied off the pony-tail and looked at himself; his cerulean eyes tracing up and down his uniform. When he was staring at himself, he saw something move from behind the window. He looked back and saw nothing but rustling branches of the tree across from his window. After some last minute preparations, he grabbed his bag and walked out of the door.

On his way to the academy, he encountered a very familiar group of people. He was walking behind Rias and her peerage, as she and Asia were hugging onto Issei's arms. Mccard broke into a sprint and jumped onto the wall right next to the group and running past them, his shoes making a small patting noise, he attracted the attention of Issei.

"Hey Mccard!" He yelled as the others didn't know that Mccard was on the wall. Mccard turned his head and glared at Issei.

"Never acknowledge me devil." Mccard said coldly before continuing his run down the wall to the academy.

"What's wrong with him?" Issei asked. Rias sighed and looked to Issei.

"The letter that Riser left was what he did to Mccard. He removed the memories he had with us. So Mccard doesn't know us."

"But he remembers me." Asia said, sadly.

"Maybe because you were one of his friends." Issei said.

"That might be the case. But either way, stay away from him." Rias said, placing one of her fingers on her chin.

**Location: Kuoh Academy**

Mccard was silently walking down the wall, looking at the school. He rubbed the back of his head and jumped off of the wall, landing on the concrete in front of the gates of the school; Students staring at him as he continued his walk towards the doors of the large building. He stopped and he quickly looked around him, trying to catch anything out of place. He then saw something in the distance, it what looked like to be an old school building.

_'I better stay away from there. I feel a devils presence there.'_ He thought as he continued forward, into the school building. He looked around, some of the students staring at him and whispering to each other.

"Isn't that the student that beat 2 of the perverted trio?"

"He looks different. Maybe because his hair is up?"

Mccard walked forward and up the stairs, only to be stopped by a girl that had her hair in a bob-cut, and wore red glasses; her violet eyes making contact with Mccard cerulean-blue eyes.

"Please excuse me, but I have to get to my class." Mccard said as he tried to walk past the girl, only to be stopped by another girl, her long hair swaying from her sudden stop in front of Mccard. Her hair was down do her knees, light brown eyes, and wore blue, square-lensed glasses.

"You will not be going anywhere." The girl with the bob-cut said.

"I do not want any quarrel with you devils." Mccard said, the girls' eyes widening.

"You aura was too obvious for and advanced exorcist like me to recognize." Turning around and looking at the girl with the bob-cut.

"Now, tell me; who are you, and what do you want." Mccard said sternly. Both the girls looking to each other and nodding.

"My name is Souna Shitori,and-." The girl with the bob-cut said before being stopped by Mccard, who walked up to her and looked down, with a menacing look on his face, his eyes now ice cold.

"Don't play retard with me devil. Now tell me your REAL name, or would you really like to guzzle down some holy water." The girls now looking at Mccard, the girl with long hair tried to step in, but only to be stopped by the other girl.

"Fine, my name is Sona Sitri, heiress to the Sitri-clan. I'm also the student Council President. This is my vice-president, Tsubaki Shinra." Sona said, looking at Mccards eyes, as they started to settle down.

"That wasn't so hard, now what do you devils want with me. If it's a fight you want, it'll have to wait till after school." Mccard said looking at Tsubaki.

"I was informed of the fight you were in last week. We cannot allow that kind of behavior at this school." Sona said, adjusting her glasses.

"It won't happen again. The boys got what they deserved anyway." Mccard said before walking past Tsubaki, and brushing his arm against hers. She knelt down as pain jolted through her arm as she grasped her arm. Sona running to her side.

"What did you do to my queen?" Sona demanded to know, Mccard stopped and responded.

"Holy water, you touch me you'll burn." Mccard said before continuing forward down the hall.

"I know that there was a library somewhere." Mccard said, looking at the map of the school. Mccard continued looking at the map, but bumped into a girl with brown hair, tied into a pony-tail.

"Oh, sorry." She said, holding her hand out to Mccard, who was rubbing his back. He looked at her, examining her, but took her hand.

"It's fine." Mccard said before picking up his map and continuing forward. He looked up and saw a room with multiple shelves, and he walked toward it, but only to be stopped by the same girl from before.

"It's been a while hasn't it?" The girl asked as she smiled lightly at Mccard.

"I don't recall us meeting." He said, her smile fading away.

"Well, my name is Murayama. I'm part of the kendo club." She said.

"Well, my name's Mccard." He replied.

But before they can continue their talk, the bell rung throughout the school, signifying that homeroom has begun.

"OH SHOOT!" Mccard yelled as he ran off, passing Murayama.

Finally, Mccard found his way to his classroom.

"Sorry, I'm late. I got lost." He said catching his breath as he looked at the inhabitants of the room he was in.

The room was filled with mostly girls, the small amount of the guys were sitting in one area; everyone staring at him.

"Ah, you're Mccard Castolen, right?" The teacher asked as he looked at a piece of paper in his hand.

"Yes sir, that's me." Mccard said as he fixed his pony-tail, and stared at the rest of the students, examining all of them.

"Okay, you can take the empty seat next to Akeno." The teacher said, pointing over to the empty seat right next to the black haired girl. Mccard glared at her and looked back to the teacher.

"Is there anywhere else I can take a seat?" Mccard asked as he adjusted the bag on his shoulder.

"There is no other empty seats besides that one, , now please take your seat." The teacher said, running a hand through his slick brown hair.

"Fine then." Mccard said as he walked over to the seat next to Akeno, who smiled upon seeing him.

"Don't take this as anything personal devil. I'm only sitting here because I have to. You try and speak to me, I won't hesitate to strike." Mccard growled at Akeno, getting a glare from Rias and Sona, who were sitting to the right of Mccard.

One of the girls chimed to Mccard, "Why are you in a third-year class? Aren't you a first year?"

"I was the valedictorian of my old 'school'. I even skipped grades because my teachers taught me the stuff prior to the grade I was going to. So I know all of this stuff already." Mccard responded as he took out a small case and a book; he opened the case and pulled out pair of reading glasses and opened the book and started reading, as the teacher hit the board with a ruler and got the classes attention.

"Mccard is right. He was able to skip grades because of the education he was given. Now please, everyone open your text books to page 560. Read to yourselves and answer the questions currently on the board." He said as he finished writing the questions on the board. Everyone opened to the page and started reading, but Mccard was just reading the book he already had in his hands.

**A few hours later.**

The bell rung, signifying that the school day was over. Mccard closed the book softly as he placed it into his bag, but he left the reading glasses on, and put the case away, and walked out the door. While trying to get out of the building, he was stopped by Rias and Sona, along with their separate peerages.

"What do you devils want?" Mccard asked, now irritated.

"Why would you do that to Sona's queen?" Rias demanded her arms crossed.

"Do what to her queen?" Mccard asked.

"You burnt Tsubaki this morning. Why did you do that?" Sona asked Mccard, who was adjusting his glasses so that it looked like he was peering over them.

"I just merely bumped into her. But before I left my place, I washed my uniform with holy water." Mccard said, looking at Rias and Sona.

"Now if you excuse me, I have to get back to my place." Mccard said as he walked by Issei, and nudged his arm, burning it.

"GAH!" Issei yelled as he held his arm at the pain of the holy water; Asia running to Issei's side and started healing him.

"You really are a devil. Hmph, so much for trying to get you back to the church." Mccard said as he opened the doors and walked out. Asia turned around and ran after Mccard.

"Mccard!" She yelled as she managed to get in front of him and stopped him from going any further.

"What do you want, traitor." Mccard said now more irritated.

"The church wanted to take me back?" Asia asked.

"Yes, the Vatican wanted to take you back. They forgave you. I was sent here to keep an eye on the place and take you back. But they said they wanted you to stay human." Mccard said as he clenched his fists until they turned white.

"But you're a devil now. I also have to kill any devil that I come in contact with. I'm giving you a chance, get out of my way, or face the consequences." Mccard said as he un-buttoned his blazer and pulled out Rising Dawn, and pointed it at Asia.

Asia, with tears running down her face like a water fall, ran out of the way, into Rias' arms. Mccard put Rising Dawn back into the holster in his blazer, and walked off to the gate, but turned around and looked at the group now staring at him. Mccard summoned a cross-shaped knife and threw it at the group, the knife grazing Sona's cheek and stabbing into the wall behind them.

"Let that be a warning for next time we meet." Mccard yelled to the devils as he walked off and disappeared, once behind the wall.

"Are you alright Sona?" Rias asked, Asia still in her arms.

"Yes, I'm alright. Be worried about your pawn, he was touched by holy water." Sona said as her and her peerage walked off and separated back into the building.

**Location: Mccards Apartment.**

2 days have passed since he spoke with Sona and Rias' peerage. Mccard was resting on his bed, looking at the ceiling, and thinking on what to do next.

'_I might as well go get some fresh air._' He thought as he got out of his bed and looked at the time on his clock; it read 6:00pm. He snapped his fingers and was in his white cassock, and he opened his apartment door and closed it behind him. He was walking down the streets, listening to the calm violin that was playing through his ear buds, when the clouds started moving in; hearing thunder in the distance, he just continued his walk. Later on he walked past an abandoned neighborhood. Mccard took off his ear buds and listened closely, he heard swords clashing in the distance. Mccard looked in the direction of the sounds and jumped from roof top, to roof top and finally made it to the source of the clashing.

"It's been a while. Hasn't it devil?" A man dressed in clerical clothing, and long silver hair said. Holding what looked like a long Keris.

"You've been hiding in this place the whole time." Kiba said as he held his sword in an offensive position.

"Yep, I sure have! Now, how's about I repay you for what you've done? By killing you!" The man said with a crazed smile as he clashed swords with Kiba.

Mccard was crouched on top of a nearby roof. _'A rouge exorcist, huh?' _Mccard thought as he went for Rising Dawn. He took aim with his desert eagle and was focusing on Kiba, trying to get a good shot. Finally, Mccard shot at Kiba, but he was too fast and he dodged the bullet looking at where the bullet came from.

'_Another one?'_ Kiba thought as the rouge exorcist was still keeping the pressure high on him.

Mccard pulled out Falling Eve. He placed his middle finger on both of the guns triggers and started firing at Kiba. The bullets were too obvious to Kiba and the rouge and they easily dodged the bullets coming at them. Mccard quickly jumped from roof to roof, keeping his bullets coming.

'Click, Click.' The guns were out of bullets in their magazines. Mccard raised his guns in front of him and released the clips. The clips fell past his face and he flipped his guns backwards, and hit the empty magazines at Kiba. The magazines were too dark to see in the rain that was now falling hard. Kiba was tripped by one of the magazines, and was also hit in the chin with the second magazine, falling to the ground.

'_I need to get out of here.'_ With that thought in mind, Kiba teleported away by using a magic circle.

"Damnit! I got so close to killing him!" The rouge yelled as he stomped one of his feet on the ground.

"I know you're there man. Come on out, and I might re-think on gutting you." The rouge said out loud, making Mccard widen his eyes.

Mccard jumped off of the roof and looked at the rouge. Who was now staring at him with a look of anger, and what seemed to be happiness. The rouge looked at Mccard up and down, and rests the sword he had on his shoulder.

"Man, how long has it been since we last saw each other?" The rouge said as he now had a smile on his face.

"Do I know you from somewhere?" Mccard arched an eye brow as he now holstered Falling eve and Rising dawn.

"Wow, how can you not remember me?" The rouge said as he sighed and walked towards Mccard.

"How's about you give a hand to your old pal Freed Sellzen?" He said as he held his hand up, waiting for a high-five.

"Freed? Oh god.. Man it's been a while!" Mccard said as he happily obliged to the high-five, making a loud slap.

"It has been a while hasn't it Mcy. (Pronounced Mickey)" Freed said as he waved his hand from the small sting from the high-five.

"Indeed it has. So, what have you been doing ever since you left the church?" Mccard asked as he moves the hair out of his right eye.

"Eh, I've been working with the Fallen Angels. I've been told to take some of these swords and bring it to some old man." Freed said as he rested the swords blade onto his shoulder.

"What kind of swords?" Mccard scratched his head in curiosity.

"Holy swords, the pieces of Excalibur to be a little more clear." Freed answered.

"Is that sword one of them?" Mccard pointed to the sword currently resting on Freed's shoulder.

"That sure is. It's Excalibur Rapidly. It increases my speed by a fuck-ton." Freed said as he swung it forward, nearly hitting Mccard.

"Mind if I see it?" Mccard asked as he held out his hand.

"I've been told not to let anyone get their hands on this… But what the hell? You're my past comrade so why not?" Freed handed Excalibur Rapidly to Mccard. His eyes widened at how light the sword is, and how it glowed with a light orange. He took a few swings and rested it on his shoulder.

"Would you mind if I kept this with me?" Mccard asked as he looked back at Freed.

"I'm pretty sure the old man won't be very happy, but to be honest, I don't really care." Freed said in a not caring tone. Freed then opened his cloak and pulled out a broadsword and held it in his hand.

"Besides, I have another one." Freed laughed as he swung it a few times.

"Which Excalibur is that?" Mccard asked as he stared at the sword in Freeds hands.

"This is Transparency. I can turn invisible with this one. Imagine all of things I could do with this thing!" Freed snickered at the thoughts the now formed in his mind, Mccard sweat-dropped at this.

"Good, I'm going to need this and Excalibur Destruction." Mccard looked at Rapidly, as lightning flashed in the sky with a booming thunder.

"Why would you need Destruction?" Freed asked.

"I'm going to use these 2 swords to kill that god-forsaken Valper Galilei." Mccard growled, as he tightened his grip around the handle of Rapidly.

"Ah, I forgot. You were part of that Holy-Sword Project weren't ya?" Freed asked as the pair now started walking down the abandoned street.

"Yeah, I was. 3 years taken away from me for that retched project." Mccard lifted the sleeve on his right arm and showed an H, S, and a P all joined together. He then pulled his sleeve down and they both stopped their stroll after they reached the entrance of the neighborhood.

"Well, this is where we part was for now." Mccard said as he looked to Freed, who nodded in a agreement.

"Also, I heard that Destruction was also with Mimic, if you could do an old pal a favor, get Mimic for me." Freed said as he hid Excalibur Transparency back into his coat and walked off.

"I'll consider that." Mccard said as he then tested the speed Rapidly granted him. In one jump, he quickly vanished and was on top of a roof far away from where he was standing. He then kept jumping until he reached his apartment. He rested the holy sword on his shoulder and opened his apartment's door and closed it behind him.

'_I need to keep this with me at all times._' Mccard thought as he then used his abilities and created a roll of bandages and started wrapping them around Rapidly. He then rested the sword next to his bed and opened his laptop and started typing to Father Concord.

'Father Concord, I just encountered rouge exorcist Freed Sellzen. What shall I do with him?' He sent to Concord. After a few minutes, the laptop sounded off and Mccard received an email.

'Don't do anything yet. If he's in on something drastic, do whatever it takes to stop him. Even if it means killing him.'

Mccard started to type again and hit the send button on his keyboard,

'Also, I managed to get Excalibur Rapidly off of him, but he also possesses the Excalibur Transparency.' The email said.

The laptop sounded off again,

'Find a way to get all of the Excalibur's away from him. Lord knows what'd happen if he got his hands on all of those swords.' Mccard smirked at this and closed the laptop and turned to his clock, 7:30 pm.

Mccard looked back at the ceiling and his eyelids slowly fell down to cover his eyes, and before he knew it, he was asleep.

**Location: Mccards dream**

Mccard was dressed in his cassock, looking off to the ocean in front of him. The wind was gently blowing and seagulls were flying over his head. He looked to his right to see a crab moving its way towards the sea, being swept in by the tides. He smirked and looked over to the trees behind him; he saw fresh fruits of all kind growing from their branches.

But, Mccard heard a voice to his right,

"It's beautiful, isn't it?" The voice asked, the voice sounded male in gender. Mccard turned his head in that direction in surprise. What he saw shocked him, he saw a man with long blond hair and green eyes, dressed in what looked like a popes clothing, with large golden shoulder guards, and a long cape, reaching the sand they were both standing on.

Mccard jumped back and looked at the man, "Who are you?"

The man smiled and turned in Mccard direction, "There is no need to be scared of me. I am Archangel Michael, the current ruler of Heaven." The man said as 12 golden rings unfolded from his back.

Mccard then kneeled down and brought his hands together, "It's an honor to meet the ruler of Heaven itself. But why are you here?" Mccard asked as he looked at the sand beneath them.

Michael laughed, "You don't have to kneel Mccard. It makes me feel old." Mccard raised his head and looked at the face of Michael, their eyes meeting.

"As for why I'm here, I want you to help me." Mccard arched an eyebrow in confusion.

"Why would you need my help? You are much stronger than me. You can take on anything if you're the ruler of Heaven above." Mccard said.

"There is a fallen angel around your area Mccard. His name is Kokabiel. From what one of my angels informed me of, he is planning on starting another Great War. I want you to stop him before he does that." Michael said, as Mccard's eyes widened at what he has been told.

"But, why can't you do it yourself? It's not that I don't want to do it, but it's just, why can't you do it?" Mccard asked in a small panic.

"I can't fight him, because that will declare war upon the 3 factions." Michael said in a slightly disappointed tone.

"How strong is this Kokabiel?" Mccard asked, as he rose to his feet.

"He is one of the leaders of the Fallen angels. So he will be hard for you to take on alone. I recommend that you ask for assistance from the Gremory, and Sitri devils at the school you go to." Michael informed Mccard.

Mccard's eyes changed into a glare, "Even if Kokabiel is a leader of the F.A., I will not ask help from those devils."

"Why can't you?" Michael asked, as he tilted his head.

"They're the ones who killed my parents, and I have also been given orders from the head pope of the Vatican to exterminate them." Mccard said as he clenched his fists. Michael smiled at Mccard and walked up to him and placed a hand on his shoulder.

"They aren't the ones who killed your parents." Mccards eyes widened at what he just heard.

"How do you know that they didn't kill them?" Mccard asked in a surprised tone.

"I've seen what happened. Their lives were taken by fallen angels. But those fallen angels are long-gone now." Michael said with a reassuring smile.

"So it wasn't devils who killed my parents?", "Yes, the fallen angels have already been killed by Rias and her peerage." Michael replied.

"Oh, my time is almost up; the sun is rising in the real world. I believe this is where we part for now." Michael said, before unfurling his wings.

"Wait! What will happen if I die fighting Kokabiel?" Mccard asked, worry now on his face.

Michael smiled, "You'll be renewed." Before vanishing and Mccards eyes shooting open.

**Location: Bed room.**

Mccard sat up, and looked at his clock, it read 6:40.

Mccard got out of his bed and did his daily routine. After tying his hair up and went to grab his bag for another day at school, he looked at Excalibur Rapidly leaning on his nightstand.

'_I need to keep Rapidly with me. I can't risk having it taken out of my place.'_ Mccard thought as he grabbed Rapidly and placed it on the coffee table, and hovered his hand over the sword. After a few minutes, Mccard created a white light above the sword and created a white shinai carrying bag, and placed the bandaged into the bag. He slung the bag over his shoulder, grabbed his bag, and walked out the door, closing it behind him.

Every day, Mccard always encountered Rias, and her peerage on his way to school. Mccard jumped onto the wall, as usual and walked towards the school, when he saw Issei, his arms being held onto Rias, and Asia, he felt guilty. He thought they were the ones who killed his parents, but it was actually fallen angels who killed them.

He walked passed Issei and the gang and continued, forward, hoisting the shinai bag, onto his shoulder more. He looked back and saw Kiba glaring at him; Mccard turned his head and ran forward, using the speed from Rapidly to get to the gate faster than before.

Mccard looked around the school grounds, and found that there was no devil presence as-of. He walked over to the doors of the school and went straight to his class. Before he made it to the class room, he walked into Tsubaki, on pure accident. Her grasping her arm again in pain, Mccard stopped and went back to her.

"Move your hands." Mccard said, as he tried to grab her hands and move them out of the way, but were shrugged off by her.

"I don't need your help." She said coldly, Mccard grabbed her arms and forcefully pulled them away from the burn.

"The water I washed my uniform today had a toxin that would kill devils in about half an hour." Mccard looked at the burn and looked at Tsubaki.

"This might sting a bit… Okay, it'll sting a lot." Mccard said as he placed a hand on the burn, making Tsubaki yelp at the pain. But, suddenly, after Mccard put his hand on her burnt arm, she felt a warm feeling going through her arm.

"This is just the beginning, the stinging will start right…now" As if on que, a large stinging sensation went throughout Tsubaki's body, she yelled in pain. Sona was nearby, and when she heard Tsubaki scream, she sprinted over to where her queen was.

"Just bear with it a little longer, it's almost out." Mccard said calmly, as Tsubaki was trying her best to not cry, but some tears were finding their way down her cheek.

"Tsubaki, what's going on." Sona said as she turned a corner, and saw Mccard holding onto Tsubaki's arm, and her covering her mouth with her spare hand, and tears going down her cheeks.

"Leave my queen alone!" Sona yelled as she pushed Mccard back, loosening his grip on Tsubaki's arm, but also getting her hand burnt.

"Idiot, I'm trying to help the girl!" Mccard growled as he tightened his grip around Tsubaki's arm and loosened it again, the burn now gone from her arm, and now looking at Sona's hands.

"Let me see them." Mccard motioned for Sona to come towards him, but she did not comply.

"You injured my queen last time. Why should I trust you?" Sona demanded as she cringed slightly at the pain going through her hands.

"I just healed her, and you now have a toxin made specifically to kill devils. I can get it out, but it'll hurt." Mccard said as he stared into Sona's hands and grabbed them, pressing his thumbs into her palms, causing her to yelp slightly at the pain.

After a few minutes, he let go of her hands and her burns were all gone. She stared in surprise that her injuries were now gone. Sona looked to Mccard and made I contact with him.

"Why did you do that? I thought you wanted to kill us." Sona raised an eyebrow.

"I did before. But I was told that I was going after the wrong group of individuals. My enemy is also yours." Mccard cracked his fingers, as he adjusted his bag.

"So this was a whole misunderstanding?" Sona asked as Tsubaki walked right next to her.

"No, someone wanted me to kill you, and Rias. He almost got me to do it also." Mccard scratched the back of his head. Sona looked at the bag hanging from Mccards shoulder and pointed to it.

"I can feel a holy aura emanating from that bag. Is that what I think it is?" Sona said, now adjusting her glasses.

"Yes, the weapon inside this bag is none other than Excalibur Rapidly." Mccard said, as he adjusted the bag to be hanging on his waist, like a sheathe.

"I managed to get it away from a rogue exorcist, but he has more. I need to get the other Excalibur fragments away from him as soon as I can." Mccard said as he turned around and walked to their class, leaving Sona and Tsubaki behind him.

"Do you think we should trust him Sona?" Asked Tsubaki, looking at her recovered arm.

"If what he said was true, then we must prepare for the worst." Sona said as she turned and went to get the rest of her peerage.

**Location: Classroom**

Mccard walked into the classroom, right when the bell for classes to start rung. Most of the students were sitting in their seats, Rias, and Akeno staring at him as he walked to his seta, and pulled out his glasses and his book and started reading, as the teacher started teaching.

The bell rang, and everyone got out of their seats and went to talk to their friends. Mccard got out of his seat, and put all the things he needed to put away. He then walked out of the door, all of his bags on his shoulders. When he got outside of the building, he saw 2 hooded figures walking past the gate, dressed in white and blue cloaks.

_ 'Exorcists?!'_ Mccard thought as he sprinted towards the gate and jumped onto the wall and followed the two figures as they were walking down the sidewalk. Mccard leaned in slightly to hear what the two figures were talking about.

"Why is it necessary to go to your old friends house?", "Because, it's been so long since we've seen each other!" One of the figures said, happily.

One of the figures turned their head slightly and spotted Mccard, who was walking calmly on the wall.

"Be cautious, we have someone following.", the other figure turned their head and saw him also, she quickly turned her head and spoke again.

"How are we gonna lose him?" The figure said, Mccard then realized that the voice was feminine.

"I'll take care of him." The other figure said in a serious tone, the second voice also feminine. Quickly she jumped onto the wall, stopping Mccard in his tracks.

"Why are you following us?" She asked.

"You're exorcists of the Vatican, aren't you?" Mccard asked, in a straight-forward manner.

"Why would you want to know?" The girl asked again.

"Because, I know why you're here. You're here to take back the Excalibur fragments if I'm correct." Mccard said as he adjusted the shinai bag on his shoulder. The girl stepped back, and ran away from Mccard.

"Where do you think you're going?" Mccard said as he suddenly disappeared and reappeared in front of the girl. He then grabbed her by the shoulder and used the speed from Rapidly, to quickly catch up with the other hooded girl.

"I do believe, she belongs to you." Mccard said as he let go of the girl, and jumped back onto the wall.

"How did you know our mission?" The girl from earlier said.

"I'm from the same church you're from. Also, a rogue exorcist was running around with 2 Excalibur fragments last night. So I figured that I'd join in on this and help get those pieces back. I managed to get one off of him, now I need another and I'll be able to get them all back." Mccard stated to the girls, who started walking towards a certain house that belonged to a certain pervert.

"Mind telling me why you're going to this house?" Mccard arched an eyebrow.

"Because, I want to see my old, childhood friend." One of the girls said happily, as they both unhooded themselves. The girl that just spoke, had light brown hair, tied off into two long pig-tails. Mccard's eyes widened as he saw the second girl unhood herself. She had short, blue hair, with a green fringe in the middle, and brown eyes.

"Xenovia?" Mccard said as he jumped off of the wall and landed in front of her. The girl blue hair, known as Xenovia looked at him, and her eyes widened as she saw the scar on his face.

"It's been a while Mccard." She said as she looked over to her comrade.

"You two know each other?" The girl with light-brown hair asked.

"Yes, I was 12 at the time, but I and Xenovia were stationed in northern Ukraine, making sure that any mutated Stray devils that escaped from Chernobyl were killed." Mccard said as he looked at the girl.

"Mccard's correct Irina, he was my partner 2 years ago." She said to the girl.

"So, you two are paying a visit to Issei." Mccard turned to the house where Issei lives in.

"Yep, after this, we have to find the other fragments after this." Irina said as they walked up to the houses door, and knocked on it.

"May I help you with something?" Asked a lady with long brown hair, and her hair tied into a pony-tail.

"Hey ! Is Issei home yet?" Irina asked as the trio walked into the house and took at a seat at a table.

"No he isn't back yet. Forgive me by the way, but do I know you from somewhere?" She asked as she looked at Irina.

"It's me! Irina Shidou!" She shouted as she smiled brightly.

Mccard leaned over to Xenovia, "A bit loud isn't she?"

Xenovia rubbed her temples and sighed, "Tell me about it. I have her as my partner for this mission. To be honest, I'd prefer you as my partner. At least you don't talk as much."

Mccard chuckled lightly and looked back at Xenovia, "Well, that's one of the things I'm good at. Staying quiet."

The door to the house then slammed open as Issei and Asia ran in, Issei looking pale.

"Mom, are you alright?" Issei asked as he was catching his breathe.

"I'm just fine Issei." said as Irina, Xenovia, and Mccard stood up.

"Good afternoon, Issei." Irina smiled as Issei had a look of confusion on his face.

"Do I know you from somewhere?" Issei asked, Asia hiding behind him.

"Oh, you don't remember me? It's me." Irina said as her smile faded out as fast as it entered.

held out a photo of 2 small kids, one of them had dark brown hair, and the other that had light-brown hair. "This girl is Irina Shidou. Back when you were younger, she was a boy. But she definitely looks like a girl now, wouldn't you agree?" asked as she looked to Mccard.

"My name's Mccard, and I agree that she looks a lot like a girl now." Mccard responded, looking at Irina, who had a light blush.

"EEEEHHH!? YOU WEREN'T A BOY?!" Issei yelled, baffled to know that the boy in the photo was actually a girl.

"You couldn't help but make the mistake. Back when I was a tomboy, I looked a lot like a boy." Irina said as her smile reappeared on her face.

Xenovia was holding something wrapped in bandages, Mccard looked at it and had a idea. '_That's Destruction in there! I can feel it. If I can just get that into my hands, I'll be able to take out that old man and Freed at once.'_ Mccard thought, as he set the shinai bag onto the floor and pulled out a bandaged Excalibur Rapidly.

Xenovia's eyes widened at feeling the holy energy emanating from the sword, "You have one of the Excalibur Fragments?"

"Yes I do. This one is Rapidly, if I'm able to get Destruction, I'll be able to stop him from fusing them." Mccard looking down at the sword.

"Well, I'm going to head out now." Mccard said as he put the sword back into its bag.

"I'll see you two again later. Also, I'm sorry Issei for what I've done and said in the past." Mccard then walked out of the house, leaving Issei and Asia with the two exorcists.

Mccard then walked back into his apartment and pulled out his binder with multiple papers falling to the floor.

'_I already know this. Why am I given homework anyways?'_ Mccard thought as he continued to pick up the papers, and neatly put them into a pile. After stacking them into a pile, he pulled out a pen and started writing down the answers on the papers.

An hour and a half later, he was finished; the sun was now beginning to set. Mccard then stood up and walked out of his apartment again and walked down towards the school He stopped and looked at the ORC clubhouse, sensing Xenovia and Irina from there.

Mccard then held the bag that held Rapidly and used the speed he was given and dashed over to the club house and jumped through the open window, rolling face-first into a couch that Xenovia and Irina were sitting on.

Rias and Akeno were surprised by Mccard's entrance, but then looked back at Irina and Xenovia.

"Anyway, the other day 3 pieces of Excalibur were stolen while under church care." Irina said, getting the attention of Mccard.

Xenovia stood up and started un-wrapping the bandages off of the sword underneath revealing it to everyone.

"This is one of the pieces of Excalibur. This is Excalibur Destruction." Xenovia said as she started to wrap up the sword again, Irina stood up and grabbed the band around her arm, and it started to change into a katana.

"This is Excalibur Mimic. It's very convenient that it can transform its shape to whatever it wants." She said as it changed back into a band around her arm.

"Mccard, don't you have something to show us?" Xenovia said as she stared at Mccard who was rubbing his nose after his impact with the couch. Mccard then grabbed his shinai bag, and pulled out a sword covered in bandages, he then un-wrapped the sword and showed everyone Excalibur Rapidly.

"This is one of the fragments Freed Sellzen stole. This is Excalibur Rapidly, it grants me speed faster than anything, and anyone. Including devil-knights." Mccard said as he earned a hatful glare from Kiba.

"So you were the one that attacked me the other night." Kiba said in anger as Rias looked at him.

"What?" Rias now looking at him and Mccard.

"Mccard was the other exorcist I told you about that attacked me last night, the one that helped the rogue." Rias looked at Mccard, and so did everyone else in the room.

"That was when I still hated you devils. Now, things have changed, I'm not going to obey orders of the church and kill you. They were false orders to begin with." Rias' eyes widened at hearing this.

"You were supposed to kill us? Why?" Rias asked.

"I have no clue. Someone who pretended to be the pope of the Vatican decided to give me an order and try to kill you and Sona's peerage." Mccard responded as he put Rapidly back into its bag.

"I think I might have an idea." Xenovia, gaining the attention of Mccard.

"It was probably a leader of the Fallen angels, Kokabiel. We were informed that he was also obsessed with starting wars."

"That's it!" Mccard yelled out.

"Kokabiel was the one that gave me those false orders. He wanted me to be a trigger to start another Great War. I would've done it too, but an angel named Michael stopped me from doing so. He told me what happened." Mccard now understanding what was going on.

"Well, that settles are business here. Let's go." Xenovia said as she started to walk out of the room, but was stopped when she saw Asia.

"Meeting you at Issei Hyoudou's house would've been the last thing I would've expected, but are you the 'Witch' Asia Argento?" Xenovia asked as Irina caught up with her.

"A devil who was once a human shouldn't worship the lord right?" Irina asked as she had a troubled expression, looking to Xenovia.

**Play: Utsukushiku, Akai.**

"It's just that I can't let go of what I've learned. I always believed in him." Asia said, now nervous as to what is about to happen next.

"I see. In that case, it's better to kill you right now." Xenovia now unwrapping Excalibur Destruction.

"In the name of God, I will behead you. Our god will reach out with his benevolent hand to the even most sinful." Xenovia said, now holding the sword towards Asia.

Mccard walked in front of Asia and held Excalibur Rapidly in the kendo Chudan Kamae stance.

"In the name of all that is holy, I will not allow you to take the life of someone who has not sinned on purpose." Mccard stated sternly.

"Are you saying that you have betrayed the church to protect this traitor?" Xenovia, now staring at Mccard.

"No, I'm doing something that the church will not care for. I'm protecting someone that is worthy of living!" Mccard yelled, as he glared back at Xenovia.

"Let's take this outside. I'll be happy to take both of you on." Mccard said as they now walked outside of the building.

Now outside of the building, Xenovia and Irina were standing across from Mccard, now holding their Excalibur fragments.

"This battle is private. It will not judge anything." Xenovia called out, getting a nod from her former teammate.

"Let's get this started." Mccard mumbled to him as Irina was the first to move.

**Play: Greatest Battle music of all time: Exorcist.**

Irina came running at him with impressive speed and swung at him from the side, Mccard jumped and dodged the blade aimed at his side. He saw Xenovia jump towards him and swing her blade at him, but he created a large cross and used it as a wall to jump away from her swing. When the sword hit the cross, the cross exploded, sending pieces at Mccard, who used his gun creating ability and shot the pieces coming at him.

"Looks like you've gotten faster after these years." Xenovia said as she and Mccard landed onto the ground. Irina dashed at Mccard and managed to get a cut onto his left arm. Expecting dark red smoke to come out, instead, blood flowed out.

"What? I thought Excalibur was used to reveal if someone was human or devil." She said as she looked at her sword.

"You honestly thought I was a devil?" Mccard then started laughing, but managed to block a swing coming from Xenovia, creating a shockwave. Mccard was being slowly pushed down towards the ground, due to Xenovia's strength.

"I.. will not… lose!" Mccard said as he started to push Xenovia off of him and he disappeared into thin-air, and reappeared to Xenovia's side and kicked her in the ribs, causing her to stumble to the side. Mccard turned and saw Irina coming at him and she tried to swing at him, but he was too fast. After a few swings, Mccard found an opening and swung Rapidly at her thigh, creating a medium-sized cut.

"I win. Now, I'm going to need your Excalibur fragments." Mccard said as he walked over to Xenovia.

"Why do you need them?" Xenovia asked in a monotone voice.

"To defeat Kokabiel, and avenge those whose lives were lost in that Holy sword project." Mccard said as Kiba's eyes widened.

"You were-", "Yes, Kiba. I was also in that wretched Holy-Sword Project." Mccard said as he lifted his right sleeve and showed a symbol of an H, S, and a P all mixed together.

"I will grant you two swords of your choosing, you ask I'll create." Mccard said as he looked at the swords the girls possessed.

"Fine." Xenovia said as she handed Destruction and Mimic to Mccard, as he stabbed all three of the sword into the ground.

"Now, what will it be Xenovia?" Mccard asked, rubbing his hands together.

"Make a sword that is wieldable with 2 hands, and is unbreakable."

"I can't make anything unbreakable, but I'm able to make something that takes a lot to break." Mccard said as he cracked his fingers.

"Xenovia, Irina, stand back." Mccard motioned the 2 exorcists to step behind him, which they did.

Mccard then stomped his foot onto the ground and curled his right to look like a claw, and raised it slowly, like it was a difficult task. Xenovia and Irina watched as the ground in front of Mccard started to crack. Then shot his hand up into the air and a large plume of lava shot into the sky. Everyone's eyes widened at the power Mccard summoned. Mccard then stopped the plume and swiped his hands above the lava and it was moving with his hands and was forming into what looked like a large 2-handed great-sword. The handle looked like it was held with 3 hands. The weapon was still enveloped in lava so no one could depict what the sword truly looked like. Mccard then held his arm back and launched it forward, generating a large wave of water and air onto the lava.

"COMPRESS!" Mccard yelled, when his palm made contact with the lava, it was already transformed into a blade, touching the warm blade; the sword stabbed itself into the ground. The sword was 2-sided and the blade was a bronze color. The sword also had a hook near the tip of the sword; the handle was a bright-silver, having a grip made into the handle. The guard had what looked like a cross coming out of its left and right side.

Mccard then walked over to the sword and pulled out of the ground with both of its hands, and swung it over his shoulder and walked over to Xenovia. He then stopped a few feet in front of her and stabbed the sword into the ground.

"This sword is made from materials that are extremely difficult to break. However, it will break if not sharpened. It can be sharpened like any other sword can, same way with repairing." Mccard said as he let Xenovia look over the blade.

"It's perfect." She said with a small smile on her face, Mccard now looking over to Irina.

"Now, what do you desire?" Mccard asked as he stared at the hole he made in the ground, ignoring the small puddles of lava created.

"I want a sword that can be proven difficult to break. But I also want it light so I can maneuver quickly." Irina explained.

"So a katana basically?" Mccard received a nod in response.

Like earlier, he held his hand in a claw-like position and raised it slowly, the ground rumbling from the upcoming magma. Mccard then shot his hand into the air again, creating a smaller pillar of lava. He then stopped the lava and moved his hands around the lava, shaping it into the sword Irina wanted. After shaping the sword and stepping back, he bent his arm back like last time and launched it forward.

"COMPRESS!" He yelled for a second time and the lava suddenly disappeared, and transformed into a katana. The blade was black, and the grip was purple. The sword then stabbed itself into the ground and Mccard pulled it from the ground and walked over to Irina.

"This sword is made from similar materials as Xenovia's but not the same. It is hard to break; there is some weight in the sword, but not much to really notice." Mccard told Irina as he now gave the sword to Irina.

"Thank you Mccard." Irina smiled to him. Mccard looking away with a blush and he scratched the back of his head.

"No problem." Mccard said as he pulled Rapidly out of the ground and placed it back into the bag hanging off of his waist. He then grabbed Mimic and it wrapped around his wrist and transformed into a bracelet. Excalibur Destruction gave him a little bit of trouble, he tried to pull the sword out of the ground with one hand, but it didn't budge, the second time he pulled on it with two hand and it came lose and Mccard through the sword onto his shoulder, causing him to crouch due to the impact.

"I think I heard a crack from that one." Mccard said as he was breathing heavily, he then used the bandages on the ground and wrapped Destruction around his shoulder, the sword now attached to his back.

"I really must be going now." Mccard said as he walked towards Rias and her peerage.

"Once again, I'm sorry for what I have done to you and your peerage in the past." Mccard bowed to Rias.

"It's alright. I can understand why you thought it was us. We were in the area when the events happened." Rias said as Issei and Asia walked next to Rias.

"I'm also sorry to both of you. I let my beliefs get the best of me." Mccard apologized, as he looked down to the ground, when all of a sudden he was wrapped in a warm embrace. Mccard saw that Asia was the one hugging him.

"It's okay Mccard. I have already forgiven you." She said as she let go of him and Mccard continued past them. But before he left the grounds, he was zapped by lighting.

"OW! What was that for?!" Mccard yelled as Akeno was laughing.

"That was for what happened 2 weeks ago!" She yelled back.

Mccard sighed, "I have no idea what she's talking abou-" Memories then started to flood into Mccard's mind. He stood at the sidewalk for a good 2 minutes before he shook his head and went to his apartment.

When he reached his apartment, he just set the 3 blades by his bed and went to sleep. The magic he used to create the swords for Irina and Xenovia drained him.

**Mccards Dream.**

Mccard was at the same place he was in his last dream, a beautiful beach and the fruit-baring trees behind him.

"Welcome back, Mccard." Michael smiled as Mccard turned his head and acknowledged Michael.

"Hello again, Michael." Mccard said as he bowed his head and raised it again.

"Well, I have some news involving Kokabiel." Michael said, his smile quickly vanishing.

"I have been informed that he has now started moving, he is moving to your position as we speak. In Earth hours, he should arrive at your area at around 7:50PM tomorrow." Michael said.

"Good, I want to settle things with him once I take out that Valper Galilei." Mccard looked off into the sea, a smirk going across his face.

"I understand that you want to take your revenge on that man, but remember who the main priority is." Michael took a step backwards and unfurled his wings.

"Good luck Mccard." Michael disappeared, the sun now shining brighter than usual, blinding Mccard as he covered his eyes.

**End Dream.**

Mccards eyes opened the sun now half-way into the sky. Mccard's eyes widened as his head quickly turned to look at the calendar built into his alarm clock. He sighed in relief that it was a Saturday, wiping the nervous sweat off of his forehead; he got out of his bed and did his regular daily routine.

He walked over to the drawers next to his door and opened them; only one set of clothing was in there, his white t-shirt, dark blue hoodie, black scarf, and gray jeans; neatly folded in that order.

Since he knew that Kokabiel was on the move, when he got into his clothes, he looked at the clock, the clock said 8:40AM. Mccard looked back at his swords and grabbed mimic, which transformed into a wrist-band and wrapped around his wrist. He created the bag for Rapidly, and grabbed the bandaged Excalibur Destruction and slung it over his back.

After getting himself ready for a day out, he grabbed his phones and walked out of his apartment; Feeling refreshed and ready for the battle with the war-hungry fallen angel, Kokabiel.

**A/N: If you enjoyed the chapter, write a review and tell me what you like, what I should improve on, or just your opinion on the story overall.**


End file.
